Fate Stay Night: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial
by El Badass de Archer Emiya
Summary: Los Iggdmilenian, los Magos de la Torre del Reloj y la Iglesia: Esas son las 3 Facciones que lucharan por obtener el Santo Grial a toda costa. Emiya Shirou, el [Asesino de Magos II], fue mandado a participar por la propia [Alaya], con el único objetivo de impedir el surgir de [Angra Mainyuu]. Shirou no estará solo, ya que le acompañará el Rey de los Caballeros en su travesía.
1. Prólogo: Un estúpido Ideal

_**Bueno, aquí les habla El Badass de Archer Emiya, el cual debuta en Fanfiction con este proyecto muy ambicioso de su parte.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que hayan leído el Resumen de la historia, les quiero decir lo complicado que será escribir sobre este proyecto. Juntar a los personajes de Fate/Stay Night junto con los de Apocrypha es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, ya que cada uno de ellos debe tener cierto protagonismo en la historia para no quedar como puro Relleno.**_

 _ **Además de que tuve que esforzarme mucho para hacer que cada enemigo tenga su momento de protagonismo. El más difícil de todos sin duda fue Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, del cual tuve que usar todas mis capacidades mentales para darle cabida en la historia. Gilgamesh y Kotomine Kirei fueron los más fáciles, ya que me vi hace poco Fate/Stay Night y Unlimited Blade Works para recordar un poco sus actitudes y metas a alcanzar.**_

 _ **Ellos no cambiaran mucho con respecto al canon del Nasuverso, aunque pienso hacer a Gilgamesh un poco (pero sin exagerar) más humano. Pero obviamente que habrá un motivo detrás de ese cambio y no será por qué sí.**_

 _ **Los Iggdmilenian se mantendrán igualitos que en Apocrypha, puesto que sus personalidades me parecen las correctas en la historia. Pero eso no significa que vaya a darles poco protagonismo. Planeo contar simultáneamente las historias de las 3 Facciones, de modo que ninguna supere en protagonismo a la otra.**_

 _ **Pero obviamente toda historia tiene su protagonista, y en este caso, los que estarán siempre al frente de la historia serán 5: Emiya Shirou, Saber/Arturia Pendragon, Sieg/Homúnculo, Juana de Arco y finalmente mi favorito, Archer/EMIYA. Estos serán los más importantes en mi argumento, aunque estoy dispuesto a discusión si no les parece justa esta gama de personajes.**_

 _ **Puedo entender que algunos quieran que Rin Tohsaka tenga igual protagonismo que EMIYA, ya que ella es su [Master] y todo eso. Y aunque en mi plan original no está planeado, estoy dispuesto a reconsiderarlo si me dan un argumento convincente. Lo mismo va para cualquier otro personaje que ustedes quieran. Pero les recuerdo que no por no ser protagonistas los voy a dejar de lado, tan solo que tendrán un rol más secundario en comparación con los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ya me he extendido mucho y ustedes seguramente estarán aburridos hasta al extremo, ¿no? Muchas gracias a aquellos que leyeron toda mi habladuría hasta el final.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¡Vamos allá!**_

.

.

 **Fate/Stay Night: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.**

 **Prólogo - Un estúpido ideal.**

.

.

Desde que era muy joven, yo, Emiya Shirou, quien actualmente posee poco más de 16 años, tuve un sueño al cual aspiraba alcanzar, sin importar que tanto tuviera que sufrir para ello. Aún hoy en día sigo creyendo que mi tonto sueño es posible, pese a que la realidad no ha parado de restregarme en la cara la dura verdad.

Pero aun así, no quiero dejar atrás este Ideal.

¿Que cuál es ese ideal? Pues es algo infantil y hasta ridículo, pero siempre he soñado con ser un Héroe Justiciero, aquel que pueda salvar a todo el mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro... Lo sé, ¿a qué es muy estúpido? Por lo general, tener esa clase de sueños cuando eres niño resulta adorable a los ojos de los demás, pero eso cambia cuando ya eres grande.

Es tan solo un simple Ideal, y probablemente se quede así por muchos años más, hasta que finalmente el mundo pueda convivir en paz, lo cual no parece que sea en un futuro muy cercano. Pero pese a eso, yo creo que puedo convertirme en un Héroe Justiciero, tal como Kiritsugu lo intento en su tiempo, quiero creer que ese sueño es posible.

Salvar una vida me llena de una satisfacción descomunal. Siento que de esa manera, puedo honrar a las personas que murieron en aquel incendio, o por lo menos, podré decirles que no viví en vano cuando me los encuentre en la otra vida. Creo que sobreviví para poder lograr algo grande en la vida, y creo que ser un Héroe Justiciero es mi razón de ser.

Incluso si es estúpido o la gente no pare de burlarse de él, no lo abandonaré. Las vidas que deje atrás a lo largo de mi recorrido como el [Asesino de Magos II] siempre me han dolido. Cada vida que no puedo salvar, es un constante recordatorio de parte del mundo que me dice ¨Tu sueño es imposible¨ directo en la cara.

Pero eso no me detendrá. Los Héroes de los Mitos siempre fueron mi inspiración a lo largo de este oscuro camino que elegí caminar. Ellos nunca se rindieron en pos de salvar a las personas, y aunque sé que ellos tan solo son personajes inventados, su coraje para lograr hazañas más allá del entendimiento humano me ánima a continuar.

Quiero creer que ellos existieron. Quizás sus leyendas sean exageradas comparadas a la realidad, pero aun así quiero creer que existió gente que luchó por lo que creía y sus leyendas fueron tan grandes que quedaron grabadas en la historia, sean exageradas o no. Por eso puedo levantarme de la cama en vez de quedarme a pudrirme en algún lugar de mala muerte en África.

Después de todo, al igual que yo, los Héroes que están grabados en las leyendas eran igual de tontos. ¿Que por qué creo eso? Pues es muy fácil de responder...

¿Acaso una persona cuerda estaría dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por algo tan tonto como sus sueños? Sin importar que tanto diga el ser humano sobre querer alcanzar sus sueños, siempre valoraran más su vida que la de su ¨tonto¨ Ideal. Por eso, creo que todos los Héroes son tontos que desafiaron al sentido común.

O al menos, eso es lo que yo, Emiya Shirou, cree desde el fondo de su corazón.

.

 _Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer._

 _Yo estaba yendo hacia la terraza del hotel donde me hospedaba en ese tiempo con Kiritsugu. Nos encontrábamos en Buenos Aires, lugar donde generalmente se refugiaban los que rompían las leyes impuestas por la Torre del Reloj, puesto que éste era uno de los pocos países donde ellos no poseían control._

 _Generalmente, la Torre del Reloj solo se dedicaba a custodiar y controlar Europa. Especialmente Inglaterra, ya que la Torre del Reloj se ubicaba ahí. Este era el 5 país que visitaba junto a Kiritsugu, ya que él quería que conociera a algunos ¨amigos¨ suyos que le debían algunos favores. Según él, quería que yo me ¨familiarizara¨ con su negocio._

 _En este mundo, existe la ¨Magia¨, aunque no es como la pintan en los Mangas y Anime de Fantasía. No, en realidad, la Magia está sujeta a varias reglas que los Magos deben seguir si no quieren ser ejecutados por la Torre del Reloj. Y no solo eso, puesto que cuando te adentras en el mundo de la Magia, es imposible que puedas salir._

 _Los Magos querrán matarte. Aquellos que crees que pueden ser tus aliados también querrán matarte, e incluso tus propias invenciones podrían costarte la vida. En general, ser Mago conlleva la carga de siempre estar al pendiente de tu vida. Todo el mundo es tu enemigo, y el mismo mundo también te considera uno. La frase de ¨matar o morir¨ se aplica perfectamente a la vida de un Mago._

 _Incluso si por fuera aparento estar tranquilo, lo cierto es que estoy siendo presa del pánico en estos momentos. No solo acabo de conocer el hecho de que mi padre adoptivo es conocido por ser el [Asesino de Magos], aquel que causo muchas muertes a Magos porque alguien más se lo encargo. También sé de los disturbios que causo hace no mucho._

 _Me dijo que la razón por la que me está mostrando esto es por algo relacionado con el día en que me salvó. Intenté sacarle la conversación, pero Kiritsugu se rehusó a contarme más y me mando a dormir. Usualmente parecía un hombre calmado y hasta algo frío, pero por un momento vi como esa fachada se derrumbó por tan solo un par de segundos._

 _Sé que algo grave le debió afectar. Y también sé que está relacionado con el Gran Incendio de Fuyuki que mató a mis padres. Aunque usualmente uno estaría triste al recordar que sus progenitores murieron, yo no sentía nada, ya que realmente no puedo recordar nada sobre ellos. Es más, ¿siquiera habré tenido alguna vez padres?_

 _La posibilidad de que estuviera viviendo en un orfanato no era baja precisamente. Y como nunca alguien reclamó por mí en los 4 meses que estuve en Fuyuki, apoya aún más la teoría de que soy huérfano. De todas formas, no es como si me importe mucho, la verdad. Si no recuerdo a mi familia, si es que alguna vez la tuve, no tengo motivos para entristecerme._

 _No es como si esto fuera una película, y cuando crezca me reencuentre con ellos dramáticamente. Eso es incluso más estúpido que mi sueño de volverme un ¨protector de la justicia¨, tal y como pasa en los Mangas. Ésta es la vida real, y viendo cómo es que funciona la Sociedad Mágica, dudo que exista espacio para los Héroes._

 _Finalmente llegue al último escalón del Hotel. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Acaso Kiritsugu tenía que alojarnos en un maldito Hotel de 5 Estrellas con más de 50 pisos?! No es que no aprecie todos los lujos que me está dando para que crezca en un ambiente saludable, pero realmente me siento algo incómodo con tantos lujos a mí alrededor. No me puedo relajar en un ambiente así._

 _... Quizás realmente me críe en un orfanato después de todo._

 _Al abrir la puerta, el aire congelante de la noche golpeó fuertemente mi cuerpo. No pude evitar temblar por un par de segundos, pero pronto logré acostumbrarme a la sensación. Caminé lentamente hacia el frente, pero pronto me detuve, pues frente a mí se encontraba el mismo hombre que me hace viajar alrededor del mundo sin descanso._

 _Emiya Kiritsugu se encuentra recostando sus brazos en el barandal, el cual impedía que algún tonto se cayese del Hotel. Aunque personalmente no le encuentro el chiste a esto, ya que ningún adulto en su sano juicio se caería, a menos que lo hiciera para suicidarse. Por otro, había el suficiente espacio como para que cualquier niño osado, como alguien de mi edad, pasase por ellos._

 _Y algunos terminan teniendo la mala suerte de caerse por accidente._

 _-Así que aquí estabas, viejo._

 _Mi padre adoptivo tardó unos segundos en girarse hacia mi dirección. Parecía que su cabeza estaba metida en otra cosa, pues su mirada estaba ensombrecida por los primeros segundos en que nuestras miradas cruzaron. Pronto notó mi mirada fija, por lo que rápidamente la cambió por una más alegre._

 _No soy un idiota, así que deja de tratarme como tal: Era lo que le quería decir a Kiritsugu, pero me contuve. Sé que él tiene sus problemas, problemas de una magnitud mucho mayor a la de su infamia por ser el [Asesino de Magos]. Tras convivir con él por un par de meses, me di cuenta de lo apático que era cuando creía que yo no le estaba mirando._

 _Le he escuchado susurrar ¨Iri¨ sin parar mientras solloza. Creo que ella es alguien muy cercana a Kiritsugu, y quizás hasta sea el nombre de su esposa. Después de todo, sería raro que un hombre que recorre todo el mundo no se haya enamorado al menos una vez. Conocer a tantas mujeres diferentes te lleva a encontrar a la indicada tarde o temprano: Eso era lo que decía el abuelo de Fuji-nee._

 _No entiendo muy bien lo que quería decir en ese entonces, y aún hoy sigo igual de perdido, pero creo que lo que me intentaba decir se refiere a la amante, novia o incluso esposa que pudo tener Kiritsugu antes de salvarme. Realmente es un hombre tan destrozado que hasta le darían ganas a un ladrón de darle dinero en lugar de robárselo._

 _De hecho, he visto como varias mujeres se le acercan para intentar consolarlo... Ah, ojalá todas las mujeres fueran así de buenas conmigo. Con Fuji-nee he agarrado una terrible fobia con las chicas, casi rozando el miedo, pues los entrenamientos espartanos de Fuji-nee son comparables a una pelea contra Mike Tyson en su mejor momento._

 _Ambos me podrían destrozar la cara al instante si así lo quisieran._

 _-Creí que estabas dormido._

 _Kiritsugu decidió iniciar la conversación. Yo simplemente me apoyé en el barandal, al igual que él, y contemplé la Luna Llena que había esta noche. A veces, Kiritsugu y yo nos quedamos a admirar la Luna en completo silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino como si estuviéramos en paz. Estos eran los momentos que más atesoró con Kiritsugu. Por unos momentos, aunque sean efímeros, parece como si fuéramos realmente un padre y su hijo._

 _-Sabes... hace mucho tiempo, quise ser un Héroe Justiciero..._

 _No pude evitar sorprenderme ante tal declaración sorpresiva de parte de Kiritsugu. Me parecía absurdo que Kiritsugu, de entre todos los seres humanos posibles, tuviera tal sueño. Ser un Héroe Justiciero es una estupidez: Era lo que cualquier otra persona ajena a Kiritsugu diría, pero yo decidí explorar un poco más el tema, a ver si podría abrirme por fin con mi padre adoptivo._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Acaso lo abandonaste?_

 _Pude notar como sus ojos se abrían casi disimuladamente. Pronto volvió a su expresión usual de siempre. Tardó un poco en contestarme, pero decidí no apurarlo, ya que sabía que Kiritsugu era alguien con muchos problemas. Él tuvo toda una vida antes de salvarme, y con los pocos datos que logré reunir, no parece una vida feliz y bonita._

 _-Si... Por desgracia, ser un Héroe Justiciero es algo de tiempo limitado... cuanto más creces, es más difícil llamarte uno... Ojalá lo hubiera sabido cuando tenía tu edad... Me habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento..._

 _Era la primera vez que Kiritsugu se abría conmigo, por lo que inconscientemente una pequeña y casi disimulada sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Estaba feliz, pero logré controlarme para que él no me viera extraño. Si él dijo que descubrió la verdad hace poco, quiere decir que hasta hace poco tiempo él intento ser un Héroe Justiciero._

 _Me sentía con muchas emociones indescriptibles que se arremolinaban en mi interior al mismo tiempo. Escuché como Kiritsugu decía algo referente a la Luna, pero no le di ninguna importancia y me metí de lleno en mis pensamientos. Sin que pudiera detenerlo, una chispa de emociones inundo mi interior, y todas con un solo pensamiento._

 _-Supongo que no se puede evitar..._

 _-Sí... Tienes razón..._

 _-... Entonces… yo me convertiré en uno por ti..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Lo he decidido. Antes creía que no podría ser un Héroe, pues todo el mundo decía que era imposible. Pero ahora que sé que Kiritsugu también tuvo el mismo sueño que yo, me da los ánimos necesarios para continuar. Aunque Kiritsugu parecía haber sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, creo que es porque eligió los métodos equivocados._

 _Yo no me equivocaré._

 _-Tú ya eres un adulto, así que no puedes hacerlo. Por eso déjalo en mis manos._

 _Eso tan solo es una vil excusa oportuna. Aunque crezca y tenga 40 años, o incluso me vuelva un anciano, seguiré insistiendo en ser un Héroe Justiciero. Sé que quizás no sea un camino fácil, pero estoy seguro de que podré alcanzar mi meta._

 _-P-Pero-_

 _-No te preocupes. Deja tu sueño... en mis manos._

 _Kiritsugu tardó un poco en responderme, pero pude notar como su rostro parecía adoptar los típicos gestos de una sonrisa. Kiritsugu sonrió... ¡Bueno, quizás parecía más una mueca extraña de dolor, pero el punto es que podía ver como sus ojos parecían estar en paz! Realmente no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al saber que logré hacer sonreír a Kiritsugu._

 _¡No te preocupes, viejo, te aseguro que me convertiré en un Héroe Justiciero! ¡Estarás orgulloso de mí!_

 _-Ah... Ahora puedo estar en paz... Gracias, Shirou._

 _El saber que pude hacer feliz a una persona es el primer paso en mi travesía por ser un Héroe Justiciero. Me esforzaré mucho en intentar aprender todas las Artes Mágicas que pueda. ¡Estoy seguro de que la Magia es la solución para traer paz a este mundo!_

 _Un mundo donde nadie tenga que derramar lágrimas... Ese es mi sueño._

 _No... Sueño es muy pequeño para lo que intento hacer... Este es mi Ideal._

 _Luego de eso, seguimos observando la Luna Llena, pero esta vez, hablábamos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros. O al menos, el intento de sonrisa de mi padre que parece más una mueca vacía y sin sentimientos. Pero sus ojos parecían irradiar por primera vez desde que lo conozco un brillo especial._

 _Ganas de vivir._

.

Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, y actualmente me encuentro totalmente desconcertado por la cantidad increíble de información que circula por mi cerebro en estos momentos. No puedo evitar gritar fuertemente ante el dolor agudo que recorre mi cabeza, mientras me la agarró, como si esperara que eso hiciera mi dolor un poco más llevadero.

Frente a mí se encuentra... La verdad ni siquiera puedo saber muy bien como catalogar a este ser desconocido. Tan solo era un cuerpo hecho con partículas de luz, ¿o quizás partículas de luz que se asemejan a un cuerpo? No sé cómo definirlo exactamente, pero sé que su nombre es [Alaya], y aparentemente es la Diosa de la Humanidad, aquella que vela por la seguridad de los humanos.

No sé por qué está pasando todo esto, o siquiera si es real toda esta situación para empezar. Visiones pasan a través de mis ojos como si las hubiera vivido en carne propia. Dolor, felicidad, esperanza, desesperación: Todos esos sentimientos se juntaban a mí alrededor de tal manera que me hacían sufrir de manera inconmensurable.

Finalmente llegó a la recta final de estas visiones. Ahora puedo discernir que es lo que está pasando y lo que ocurrió antes de ello. Sé sobre la [Guerra del Santo Grial], sobre los [Servants], sobre los [Masters] y también sobre el mal de este mundo, [Angra Mainyuu]. Todo termina con la desaparición del mundo por culpa de la Liberación de [Angra Mainyuu] al mundo.

Tanto conocimiento provoca que por unos segundos, ni siquiera sepa quién es Emiya Shirou y que es lo que vivió. Todo esto es desconcertante. En mis años como el [Asesino de Magos II] nunca había sentido tanto pavor como hasta ahora. No solo me mostró lo que se supone que es el futuro, sino que también sé cuál es el papel que [Alaya] quiere que interprete.

No pude evitar maldecirla a este ente por lo que quería hacer conmigo. Sabía que no me negaría cuando todo el mundo corría peligro, siendo que yo, incluso con la crueldad del mundo que he presenciado, deseo igual que cuando era un niño convertirme en un Héroe Justiciero capaz de salvar a todo el mundo con una sonrisa.

Ese es el tipo de persona retorcida que soy.

Con gran dificultad, logró levantarme y encaró a [Alaya] con una mirada decidida. A veces me preguntó cómo terminare mi vida: ¿Acaso seré igual de infeliz que Kiritsugu? ¿O quizás logré cumplir mi Ideal de poder salvar a todo el mundo? Tan solo tengo dos posibles finales, y lo más probable es que en el camino mueran muchas personas, independientemente de cual sea el resultado final.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Puedo ver como mi futuro parece muy oscuro, mucho más del que he tenido hasta ahora. Solo espero tomar la decisión correcta al final.

... Bueno, después de todo, solo un idiota sería capaz de arriesgarse por un tonto Ideal. Sí, justo como los Héroes que siempre he admirado.

.

.

 **Fin del Prólogo.**

.

.

 _ **Seguramente habrá cosas que no entendieron, ¿verdad? Espero que sí, porque esa fue mi intención desde el principio. Espero que les haya entretenido leer mi intento de escritura. Soy nuevo en esto de escribir, aunque tengo cierta experiencia en la escritura, ya que tengo que hacer muchos trabajos que me manda la escuela a través de todo el año.**_

 _ **Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado en continuo cambio de escritura. Creo que de esta forma queda mucho más épico, pero no sé qué opinan ustedes.**_

 _ **Espero también poder recibir algún comentario de parte de ustedes, ¡Eso me animaría mucho!**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima.**_


	2. Prólogo 2: La verdad detrás del Padre

_**Hola, soy el Badass de Archer Emiya, y aquí les traigo hoy el segundo Prólogo de esta historia. Y sí, no me he equivocado y este es el segundo Prólogo.**_

 _ **¿Por qué he decidido llamarlo ¨Prólogo 2¨ en lugar de simplemente ¨Capítulo 1¨. Bueno, eso se debe principalmente a que estos Prólogos serán mucho más cortos que el resto de capítulos, además de que planeó que a partir del capítul empiecen los combates a más no poder. Prácticamente en el primer día tengo planeado que haya 5 combates diferentes. Y no serán cortos precisamente.**_

 _ **A raíz de eso, llegue a pensar que 3 capítulos serían insuficientes para plantear a los personajes, así que decidí traer algunos Prólogos a esta historia. En un inicio, el capítulo 1 trataría exclusivamente de la relación entre Shirou y Saber, algo que si bien no es tan malo desde mi punto de vista, me parece un poco injusto, ya que los siguientes capítulos tan solo rozarían un poco como funcionará la [Gran Guerra del Santo Grial] y todo sería desde la perspectiva de Shirou y Saber, por lo que decidí crear estos ¨extras¨, por nombrarlos de algún modo, para que otros personajes fueran capaces de brillar sin relegar a Shirou.**_

 _ **Actualmente tengo planeado que sean 4, y les aseguró que los dos restantes les gustarán mucho más que este y el primer prólogo… Bueno, puede que alguno de ustedes no les agrade el último ya que se confundirán, pero hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento.**_

 _ **Como sea, responderé a todos sus comentarios al final de este Prólogo. Y déjenme decirles que me sorprendió recibir algunos en otro idioma.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡vamos allá!**_

.

.

 **Fate/Stay Night: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.**

 **Prólogo 2 - La verdad detrás del Padre.**

.

.

Desde que él tuvo uso de razón, nunca había confiado en Kotomine Shirou, aquel Padre de la Iglesia y aparente único familiar vivo de Kotomine Kirei, el actual Administrador de la [Gran Guerra del Santo Grial] de Fuyuki, Japón. Si bien no hacía falta que hubiera un Administrador al estar la Clase [Ruler], era la manera perfecta de poder controlar bajo las sombras los acontecimientos del Ritual.

Por supuesto que los Magos de la Torre del Reloj y los Iggdmilenian sabían sobre esto, pero no les parecía importar en lo más mínimo, ya que ellos creían que podrían eliminarlos fácilmente en cuanto supieran que tramaban algo a sus espaldas. Con esa idea, ellos decidieron dejarles el privilegio detener a alguien que supiera todo sobre la [Gran Guerra del Santo Grial].

Los estaban subestimando y ellos no podían hacer nada. Aunque poseyeran a los Ejecutores, muy pocos de ellos tenían alguna clase de talento para la Magia, y por consiguiente, nunca podrían tener a 7 personas calificadas para ser [Masters]. Pero había algo que ellos desconocían...

Ellos tenían un As bajo la manga que les garantizaría su participación en la [Gran Guerra del Santo Grial] que se llevaría a cabo en poco más de un año. Pronto, ellos obtendrían el [Santo Grial] y finalmente podrían cumplir sus deseos. Tan solo de pensar en las caras de frustración que pondrían la Asociación de Magos y el bastardo de Darnic le provocaban una dicha insuperable.

Pero había algo que siempre le molestó. Y precisamente era la existencia de Shirou Kotomine, el hermano menor del desgraciado padre que tuvo como hijo a alguien tan bastardo como Kotomine Kirei, el cual se alió con la Asociasión de Magos luego de la [4 Guerra del Santo Grial] ocurrida hace ya casi 9 años.

Ese anciano que parecía inofensivo a simple vista, ya que siempre les regalaba sonrisas a todos los nuevos Aspirantes a Ejecutores en un intento de animarlos a no abandonar el entrenamiento, siempre se le hizo sospechoso. Nadie los pocos miembros de la Familia Kotomine sabía algo referente a Shirou.

La abuela de Kirei había muerto supuestamente en el parto de Shirou, y nunca se pudo saber del paradero de su padre. El padre de Kirei y el hermano mayor de Shirou murió en plena [Guerra del Santo Grial] por alguien desconocido, aunque todos sospechaban que debió ser algún [Master]. Por lo que no existía alguien que pudiera corroborar si era cierto.

Aunque tuviera un acta de nacimiento bajo el apellido Kotomine, no sería extraño pensar que es una simple falsificación muy bien hecha. Pero solamente era un Padre común y corriente que estaba al tanto del lado oscuro de la Iglesia. Además, nunca se supo de alguna actividad sospechosa de su parte ni nada por el estilo.

Pero aun así le seguía pareciendo rara la existencia de Kotomine Shirou, aún luego de que hayan pasado más de 20 años desde que lo conoció. Él tan solo era un simple Ejecutor de Bajo Nivel, por lo que no tenía voz ni voto en la Iglesia. Tan solo era un simple peón que podían reemplazar cuando se les diera la gana. Así era la vida de alguien que elegía ser un Ejecutor.

Una vida llena de sufrimiento y con el constante temor a ser abandonado por la Iglesia a la que le juraste lealtad. Por ese motivo, John Archer quería desenmascarar a Kotomine Shirou, y de esa manera, poder ganarse un lugar en la Iglesia, o en su defecto, que lo mantuvieran el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera sobresalir.

Por eso es que actualmente estaba siguiendo a Kotomine Shirou hacia un lugar que le era desconocido. Estaba seguro de que podría corroborar de una vez por todas que es lo que tramaba el Padre. Siempre caminaba por el mismo pasillo a la misma hora, y de repente, desaparecía sin dejar rastro hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por el bien de la Iglesia y el poder garantizarse un lugar dentro de los Ejecutores, John está dispuesto a seguir a Kotomine Shirou, aunque muy probablemente fuera un lugar peligroso. John veía a la distancia como Shirou saludaba amigablemente a una Monja recién iniciada. Otra cosa que le enojaba de Shirou era la facilidad con la que podía agradarles a las mujeres de la Iglesia, independientemente de la edad de éstas.

Desde señoras mayores hasta jovencitas de secundaria: No existía ninguna mujer en Roma que fuera capaz de resistirse a la mirada y sonrisa amable de Kotomine Shirou. ¡Eso le ponía furioso! Tenía muchas ganas de quitarle esa maldita sonrisa de idiota al Padre que inconscientemente apretó fuertemente sus manos, volviéndolas puños. Luego de unos pocos segundos, John cedió cuenta de que sus manos estaban comenzando a sangrar levemente.

Necesitaba controlarse si quería ser un Ejecutor respetado por todos, y de esa manera callar a la idiota de Vanessa, la cual no paraba de molestarlo desde que obtuvo su Ascenso. Le demostraría de lo que estaba hecho descubriendo a un posible traidor y demostrándoles a todos que él también tenía potencial.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, presenció como la Monja se despedía de Shirou con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara. Realmente no podía descifrar que es lo que las mujeres veían en alguien como él, cuando solo era un viejo que estaba cerca de los 60 y que prontamente empezaría a caminar con bastón. John no se creía particularmente hermoso, pero si micho más que viejo y arrugado de Shirou.

No lo entendía...

Siguió a Shirou por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos a John. Nuevamente no pudo evitar insultarse a sí mismo mentalmente por no tener la cabeza fría y concentrarse solamente en la misión auto-impuesta que tenía por delante. A pesar de ser un Ejecuto de Bajo Nivel hace más de 3 años, nunca pudo tener la misma mentalidad fría y apática que sus compañeros.

Tú no estás hecho para ser un Ejecutor: Esas fueron las frías e hirientes palabras de su hermana mayor, quien era una Prodigio entre la actual generación de Ejecutores. Ella nunca fue una persona normal. Desde que ella nació, obtuvo la misma personalidad fría y la falta de emociones de un Ejecutor. Su talento en las Artes Físicas y la falta de culpa al matar a alguien la volvía en alguien muy valiosa para la Iglesia.

Era como una "máquina de matar" pero en carne y hueso. Pero a diferencia de ella, John no nació con ese talento nato para el asesinato. Sus Artes Físicas eran promedio y hasta sentía mucha más empatía por su familia que la propia familia. Era un ser humano en extremo emocional y que no estaba hecho para matar, sino para ser un Padre comprensivo, justo como su abuelo.

Por eso es que nunca se había podido llevar bien con ella. Sin importar cuanto tratara de acercársele, su hermana nunca se abrió con él. Es más, en reiteradas ocasiones tuvo que aguantarse sus criticas destructivas que le hacían perder autoestima con cada palabra.

Sus padres en ningún momento negaron todo lo que decía, y de hecho, le instaron en varias ocasiones para que deje de intentar ser un Ejecutor. Sabía que ellos no lo decían por su bien, sino que querían que se volviera un Padre para "no avergonzar a la familia". Por ese motivo había perdido la poca buena relación que mantuvo con su familia.

Si no fuera por su abuelo, hace un buen tiempo que se hubiera cambiado de apellido.

Su hermana era una Genio que nació con el talento para matar, y precisamente era por ese motivo que no podía evitar enfadarse con ella. Ella era alguien insuperable, una prodigio que nace cada cierto tiempo, por lo que nunca podría ponerse en los zapatos de alguien normal. Ella nunca comprendería su sentir y sus padres... Bueno, no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso, ya que terminaría faltándoles al respeto.

Finalmente vio como Kotomine Shirou se detenía en frente de un cuadro cualquiera y empezaba a mirar hacia los lados, provocando que John mirara expectante. Utilizando la sucia Magia que aprendió, fue capaz de ampliar todos sus sentidos por 10. Tanto era así que podía escuchar el sonido del viento, aunque fuera una noche de lo más apacible.

Logró escuchar como Shirou pronunciaba unas palabras hacia el centro de ese cuadro, para instantes después, ver cómo, para su gran desconcierto, traspasaba la pared como si fuera un fantasma. Casi lanza un grito del susto inicial que se llevó, pero inmediatamente después logró calmarse tras recordar que debía impedir ser descubierto.

Rápidamente se cercioró de que no hubiera nada por los alrededores, y tras comprobarlo, se acercó a paso sigiloso hacia el mismo cuadro que Kotomine Shirou se encontraba observando hace instantes atrás, para acto seguido, pronunciar las mismas palabras que el supuesto traidor a los ojos de John Archer.

Tras decirlas, tomó una ligera bocanada de aire, y seguido de esto, se abalanzó directamente hacia la pared con gran nerviosismo. Seguramente si un tercero viera esto creería que él se encontraba loco. Ese pensamiento le hizo olvidarse por un momento de su actual situación y le permitió perder el miedo de chocar contra la pared.

Luego de cruzar la pared, John sentía una sensación muy rara en todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su ser era atravesado sin cesar, pero extrañamente, no sentía dolor alguno, aunque era deseado raro para él. Al punto de que empezó a temer de la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en este lugar para siempre. Eso le hizo acelerar mucho más su velocidad.

Pasados unos segundo, lo cuales parecieron eternos desde la perspectiva de John Archer, finalmente logró cruzar al otro lado de la pared. Cuando su cerebro lo proceso, prontamente comenzó a respirar frenéticamente, ya que estaba reteniendo el aire por obvias razones.

Luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba tranquilizar su corazón, el cual latía como loco, ya que John era muy temeroso de los lugares pequeños o de poco oxígeno. En palabras mucho más simple, John Archer era claustrofóbico: Esa era otra de las tantas razones por las que su hermana le intentaba convencer de desistir en ser un Ejecutor.

Un Ejecutor nunca debe demostrar miedo alguno: Esa era la primera ley para aquellos quienes aspiraban a ser Ejecutores. Un Ejecutor nunca debe mostrar miedo alguno, ya que eso puede hacerle creer a tu oponente que eres débil, y usará eso en tu contra para matarte. Él, quien era en extremo tímido, no había nacido para asesinar, sino para consolar a las personas.

John sabía todos esos argumentos de memoria. No por nada se había pasado escuchando esas "palabras de aliento" de parte de su familia, quienes se supone deben querer que cumpla sus sueños. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie el hecho de que nunca podría contar con sus parientes en estos asuntos.

Solo importa el talento: Desgraciadamente, muchas personas de gran influencia en la Iglesia creían en esto, y por lo tanto, creían ciegamente que el talento era lo único que importa. Ese pensamiento no distaba mucho del de los Magos, los cuales siempre han creído que solo los que venían de un Linaje Mágico podían convertirse en un "Verdadero Mago".

Sin importar a dónde fuera, el mundo actual está lleno de prejuicios contra ellos mismos. La Iglesia no hacía algo muy diferente a lo que hacían los Racistas con los negros, solo que mucho más disimulado para mantener la apariencia de "amor y bondad" que siempre los había caracterizado. O al menos eso es lo que piensa la gente normal.

Salió de sus inútiles pensamientos y se concentró en caminar rápida, pero a la vez silenciosamente, hacia más adelante, donde seguramente se encuentre con Kotomine Shirou. El de sangre Japonesa nunca le había engañado con esa cara de viejo inofensivo. Algo en su interior le gritaba que él era muy peligroso para la Iglesia.

Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron largos minutos para John, llegó a una especie de habitación, la cual se encontraba perfectamente iluminada por la luz que irradiaba la Luna Llena. John Archer admiró el astro por unos segundos, completamente maravillado ante él. Por un segundo, él había olvidado la razón por la que terminó en este lugar en primer lugar. Pero inmediatamente se recuperó y rápidamente se escondió en el pasadizo.

-¡Así que finalmente te decidiste a visitarme, [Master]!

La voz inusualmente seductora de una mujer desconocida para John se escuchó fuertemente. Ignoró que ese tono de voz le haya excitado un poco y concentró todos sus esfuerzos para concentrarse en algo que dijo. ¡¿Acaso ella le había llamado [Master] a Kotomine Shirou?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Decidió volver su atención hacia la conversación, con la esperanza de que quizás pudiera averiguar algo incluso más relevante.

-Lo siento, pero sabes muy bien lo difícil que es venir a visitarte. Recuerda que debes mantenerte oculta hasta que inicie la [Gran Guerra del Santo Grial]

Hubo unos segundos de completo silencio, y para la terrible sorpresa de los oídos de John, un grito de lo más agudo casi le hace levantar la voz por el intenso dolor. Para su buena fortuna, el chillido de la mujer que, desgraciadamente, había mandado su aura de seducción al carajo, logró mantener oculto el quejido que escapó de sus labios involuntariamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué eres tan frío?! Deberías agradecer que una mujer esté esperando pacientemente a que vengas, aunque tengas esa máscara de vejestorio.

-¿"Pacientemente"? Pero si estás quejándote de que no te visito.

De repente, un aura oscura comenzó a recorrer la zona. John casi siente como se le va el aire ante tal muestra de Poder Mágico. Sin duda debería aprovechar este momento para irse y contarle a los Altos Mandos sobre lo que descubrió aquí, pero sus ansias de querer descubrir más le impulsaban a quedarse envés de largarse a correr como un miedoso.

Por ese motivo, decidió no apartar la mirada del Padre Kotomine y la mujer desconocida. Para su desdicha, no podía verle el rostro a Kotomine Shirou debido a la estorbosa sombra que le impedía grabarle con el video. Sí, John Archer estuvo grabando todo lo sucedido con una cámara digital, la cual fue un regalo de su abuelo y que atesoraba mucho.

-Por favor, cálmate, [Assasin]...

Para gran horror de John Archer y la ligera incomodidad de Shirou, el Poder Mágico emanado por la mujer misteriosa aumentó su densidad de manera descomunal, al punto en el que John se estaba replanteando su plan seriamente. Él tenía hasta el momento las evidencias suficientes como para que todos supieran que él era Kotomine Shirou, pero, quizás por su enorme curiosidad, John decidió que debía ver todo hasta el final.

Su cerebro no podía procesar correctamente los sucesos actuales. No sería del todo equivocado que John Archer está en un estado "mecánico", por decirlo de alguna manera, en el que su mente se había desconectado del mundo exterior. Tan solo hacía esto por puro instinto. Él quería que todos lo reconocieran como alguien igual de capaz que su hermana, ¿y qué mejor forma que desenmascarando al que supuestamente era el Padre más querido por todos?

Pero nuevamente había algo que contrastaba con eso, y eso era que John Archer nunca fue hecho para ser un Ejecutor o alguna especie de Soldado. Él simplemente no fue hecho para aguantar las emociones fuertes o tener que sufrir el constante miedo a la muerte que significaba ser un Ejecutor. Tan solo debía convertirse en un Padre igual de bondadoso que su abuelo: Ese era su verdadero destino en la vida.

Pero él no lo aceptaba. Sin importar qué, se convertiría en un Ejecutor tan grande que haría enorgullecer a su abuelo. Se ganaría el respeto de Ariana y le cerraría la boca a toda su familia, en especial a su hermana mayor, quien nunca le dio la más mínima muestra de afecto. Él les demostraría a todos en la Iglesia que la gente sin talento puede llegar a ser alguien grande en la vida.

-Perdón por eso... Semiramis...

Al pronunciar ese extraño nombre desde la perspectiva de John Archer, la ahora conocida como Semiramis se calmó de un momento para otro, y en lugar de un gesto enojado, mostraba una expresión apaciblemente sensual a los ojos de John. Ahora que podía ver su conversación con más calma, vio como la tal Semiramis poseía... ¡¿Orejas puntiagudas?! ¡¿Que mierda?!

Inconscientemente estuvo a punto de liberar un potente grito del espanto que se llevó, pero para su gran fortuna, logró controlarse, aunque expresión era la de alguien que acababa de encontrarse cara a cara con Satán en un cuarto a oscuras. Tras unos segundos de debate mental sobre qué hacer, recordó que podía usar el Arte Mágica que mejoraba sus 5 sentidos.

Desde que empezó la charla entre Kotomine Shirou y aquella mujer monstruo ahora conocida como Semiramis, John Archer creyó haber escuchado la voz del Padre mucho más juvenil que antes. Ya poseía una fuerte sospecha de lo que le paso a Kotomine Shirou, pero aun así tenía que asegurarse de eso antes de saltar a suposiciones apresuradas.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerciorarse de la verdadera identidad de Kotomine Shirou, la conversación entre ellos se reinició, y el tema del que hablaron le dejó la temperatura corporal por los suelos.

-[Master], ¿sabe que alguien nos está espiando?

-Sí.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Es más, aparte del sonido de su corazón palpitando, el resto del ruido de bloqueado por la mente de John. Quería correr, pero inexplicablemente las piernas le comenzaron a fallar y no podía moverlas. Es como si repentinamente su cuerpo se hubiera congelado. Quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber desaparecido de un momento para el otro.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo matamos?

-... Tristemente, esa es la única solución posible... Tú asegúrate de que no escape, mientras yo hago el resto.

-Entendido, [Master].

Fue entonces que John Archer reaccionó.

-Gha... ¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Grito descontroladamente mientras comenzaba a correr frenéticamente hacia la salida del lugar. Agradecía profundamente a Dios que sus piernas lograron responderle. Ya poseía la suficiente información como para que todo el mundo supiera de la verdad sobre Kotomine Shirou. Si tan solo lograra encontrar a alguien más, su sueño de convertirse en un Ejecutor de renombre y poder callarle la boca a su hermana estaría mucho más cerca.

Por eso tenía que vivir... Vivir para que su abuelo, aquel que deposito sus esperanzas en él, se sintiera orgulloso.

Llegó rápidamente a la pared que separaba a este lugar del resto de la Iglesia. Ante esto, John Archer no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de profunda alegría, ya que solamente debía decir aquellas palabras inentendibles para él y estaría un paso más cerca de ser reconocido por todos. Sin duda alguna, saldría vivo de esta. Es lo menos que le debía a su abuelo.

Grito aquellas palabras justo un par de segundos antes de que "chocara" con aquella pared, y cuando creyó que podría cruzarla, haciendo que John derramara lágrimas de genuina felicidad, el fuerte choque contra el muro de ladrillos le devolvió a la cruda realidad.

Se quedó en el piso, desorientado por el repentino golpe que provocó el que su frente comenzara a sangrar. El intenso dolor en su frente poco a poco le devolvió al mundo real, e instantes después de haber recuperado sus 5 sentidos, se abalanzó contra el muro de ladrillos e intento destrozarlo a puñetazos, sin mucho, ya que tan solo pudo resquebrajarlo levemente.

Estaba desesperado por salir de aquí. Bajo ningún concepto quería morir todavía, siendo que le faltaba muy poco para conseguir su objetivo. Quería ser reconocido por la Iglesia, y cuando estuvo a un paso de conseguir dicho anhelo, el mundo le golpeó en la cara con toda su fuerza.

-¡Yo...! ¡Yo quiero vivir! ¡No quiero morir aún!

Gritó desconsoladamente hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de que Dios se apiadase de su alma y le permitiera escapar de este lugar lo antes posible. Escuchaba los pasos lentos de Kotomine Shirou como si fueran las 9 campanadas que anunciaban su funeral. Ante ese pensamiento, arañaba las paredes con mucha más desesperación.

-Lo siento... Pero debes morir por un mundo justo...

Al escuchar esas palabras, se volteó con la miradas representativa del terror que jamás haya presenciado Kotomine Shirou, aunque eso sería algo que John Archer nunca sabría. Cuando logró observar bien al que sería su futuro asesino, vio a un joven que mostraba una expresión de profunda pena por, aparentemente, el horrible destino que le esperaba a John Archer.

Aunque su rostro podría haber sido confundido por el de un Ángel que se lamentaba por el terrible destino de un simple humano desdichado, para John Archer, ese rostro se podía comparar con el de un Demonio que estaba por matar a alguien inocente a sangre fría.

... Un segundo después de que el arma característica de un Ejecutor se clavara en su pecho, John Archer dejó de sentir.

.

.

 **Fin del Prólogo 2.**

.

.

 _ **Espero de todo corazón que la espera haya valido la pena. Sé que no es mucho, pero les aseguró que cuando empiecen los combates, esto mejorará mucho más.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora a responder a los comentarios.**_

 _ **xXTheReaperXx: Me alegra que el comienzo te haya parecido interesante, y espero que este segundo Prólogo no te haya cambiado ese pensamiento. Sí, no he visto ningún Crossover entre Stay Night/Apocrypha en español, así que en cierto sentido esto es algo ¨original¨, aunque seguramente alguien del fandom en inglés lo haya hecho.**_

 _ **dragoforos: Sí, siempre me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido Shirou si siguiera un camino similar a Kiritsugu, y aunque seguramente su sueño de ser un Héroe Justiciero no hubiera cambiado, sí que se volvería alguien mucho más serio y sobre todo ¨Badass¨, muy similar a Archer EMIYA.**_

 _ **El próximo Prólogo tratará justamente sobre Gilgamesh y ahí explicaré el motivo por el que será más humano en esta historia. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que no te decepcionara.**_

 _ **Caster Berseker: ¡Me alegra que alguien que no habla español esté siguiendo esta historia! Y sobre los datos, pues no entendí del todo ya que el traductor no ayudo mucho, pero por lo que logré entender, sinceramente me quede un poco mareado ante tanta información. Pero eso me sirvió para una idea que tengo en mente ahora mismo, así que apreció la información que me has dado, aunque no entendí muy bien cual era tu propósito.**_

 _ **Espero que me puedas dar más datos sobre el Nasuverso en el futuro, ya que aparte de Fate, no he visto nada más, salvo la primera película de Kara no Kyoukai.**_

 _ **: Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, y respondiendo a tus preguntas.**_

 _ **1: No estoy seguro de eso, ya que no he pensado el final de la historia todavía, pero sí te puedo decir que habrán muchos enfrentamientos entre Shirou y su ¨alter¨, aunque les tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando llegue el momento.**_

 _ **2: Originalmente tenía planeado hacer un ShirouxSaber para que el pobre de Shirou no terminara solo. Digo, debido a su personalidad actual, dudo que aguante los arrebatos de ira de Rin y ya que no creció en Fuyuki, ni siquiera conocerá a Sakura. Aunque, por lo que llegue a entender, ¿acaso quieres que haga una pareja entre Lancer y Saber/Alter? No me molesta, pero tendré que ingeniármelas para meter eso.**_

 _ **Y sí ese fuera el caso, ¿tendrías alguna sugerencia para la pareja de Shirou? Es que no quiero que se quede solo, aunque tampoco es que estaría tan mal.**_

 _ **3: Sobre Gilgamesh como [Caster]… Debo decir que me atrae la idea, pero no. Actualmente el Rey de los Héroes sigue vagando por Fuyuki luego de la 4 Guerra. Aunque muchas cosas cambiaran con respecto a canon, el hacer a Gilgamesh un [Servant] al mando de un [Master] de esta Guerra es algo que nunca cruzó por mi mente, aunque aprecio la idea.**_

 _ **4: Créeme cuando te digo que los [Servant] estarán mucho más OP que en el canon, y sobre los Lancer, pues debo decirte que uno en especial será uno de los más duros de vencer. Y sobre**_ _ **Scathash… Pues ya que la Guerra sucederá en Fuyuki, Vlad no tendrá mucho poder aquí, así que puede ser que ella ocupe su lugar y sea parte de los Iggdmilenian. Pero aún tengo que decidirlo.**_

 _ **5: De hecho, mi plan siempre fue que hubiera 4 Equipos en la historia. Ya hasta tengo elegidos a los [Servants] que tendrá. Además de que este capítulo te debió dar ya esa impresión. Tan solo no lo puse porque quería sorprenderlos, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Y sí, intentaré que ésta Guerra sea de mucha más acción, a diferencia de Stay Night, por lo que su estilo podría ser comparado más para el lado de Apocrypha que del resto.**_

 _ **Guest: Debido a que no tienes nombre, tomaré todos los comentarios como un solo usuario. Esto es debido a que todos tienen un estilo de escritura similar y tienen una longitud similar.**_

 _ **Pero aun así los separaré por puntos.**_

 _ **1: La idea de un Kiritsugu como Counter Guardián es algo que estoy considerando, pero aunque decida ponerlo, será mucho más adelante. Casi en los últimos capítulos.**_

 _ **2: Ya tengo algo planeado respecto a eso, pero te puedo decir que Arturia podrá pelear al 100% en esta historia.**_

 _ **3: Ya actualicé, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **4: Ese, de hecho, es uno de los combates que más ganas tengo de hacer.**_

 _ **Athena Chibi: Me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado este Prólogo. Esta es mi primera historia, así que me siento algo nervioso respecto a las criticas, y espero que este segundo Prólogo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. ¡Saludos a ti también!**_

 _ **Bueno, me encuentro muy cansado, así que me echaré a dormir y mañana empezaré a escribir el Prólogo de Gilgamesh.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Prólogo 3: El Gran Rey de Reyes

_**Hola, soy el Badass de Archer Emiya, y sé que me he tardado bastante con este Prólogo, pero les aseguro que a partir d ahora, las actualizaciones serán mucho más seguidas.**_

 _ **Bueno, al final decidí cambiar mis planes, y finalmente éste será el último Prólogo. Así que, a partir del próximo capítulo, la historia comenzara de verdad.**_

 _ **Mi idea siempre fue hacer a un Gilgamesh más humanizado, pero sin ser excesivo, ya que su propia actitud tan altanera e inhumana es parte de la magia del personaje. Como sea, este Prólgoo será una manera de mostrar un poco mi habilidad a la hora de narrar batallas. Espero que les sea entretenido.**_

 _ **Si hay algo que no entienden del capítulo o que les parezca fuera de lugar con el canon del Nasuverso, lean el final de las notas de autor.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡vamos allá!**_

.

.

 **Fate Stay Night: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.**

 **Prólogo 3: El Gran Rey de Reyes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Si era honesto consigo mismo, no supo en que momento había dejado de importarle todos los lujos de los que tanto se vanagloriaba hasta hace tan solo unos pocos meses. Podría deberse a un simple aburrimiento, el cual solo podría ser llenado por un nuevo lujo que sus ¨trabajadores¨ andaban descubriendo cada cierto tiempo, o quizás finalmente era hora de buscar a la mujer indicada._

 _... Sacudió fréneticamente su cabeza ante esa idea. ¡¿Él sentando cabeza?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso era tan estúpido! Nunca permitiría que una simple mujer obtuviera, a ojos de su pueblo, un poder comparable al suyo, que por cierto no era pequeño para ser exactos. Bajo ningún concepto querría compartir su trono con alguien más, sin importar quién sea._

 _Él era el Gran Rey de Reyes, Gilgamesh, aquel que poseía todas las riquezas del mundo en su poder. Nunca permitiría que alguien siquiera se atreviese a tocar una de sus poseciones._

 _Así que ahora, el Gran Rey de Reyes, Gilgamesh, se preguntaba por qué su mente había comenzado a divagar de tal manera que tuviera en su cabeza unos pensamientos por demás estupidos. Él era perfecto, sin ninguna falla en lo absoluto. Invencible en las artes bélicas y un gran comandante que llevo a Babilonia hasta donde está ahora._

 _Entonces, ésta situación debía ser un sueño... ¡No! ¡Una maldita pesadilla de la que quería despertar! ¡¿Cómo era posible que él, Gilgamesh, estuviera siendo derrotado por un sucio mestizo que no conocía lo que era un baño?! ¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! ¡Él era el Gran Rey de Reyes, aquel que hacía temblar a sus enemigos!_

 _¡De ninguna manera se atrevería a perder esta batalla! ¡Sin importa cuánto le cueste, ganaría y demostraría a los Dioses que él era, en realidad, una existencía perfecta!_

 _Agarró firmemente su espada con una fuerza nunca antes usada por Gilgamesh. Recordaba como siempre había tenido que bajar su fuerza para que los sucios mestizos que tenía por Soldados no le estuvieran jodiendo la existencia con sus reclamos. Y aunque podría mandarlos al diablo, como usualmente hace, entendía que de vez en cuando había que darles un hueso a los perros para que hagan su voluntad._

 _Aquel ser desconocido que estaba cubierto por una especie de musgo verde, muy similar en color a las hojas de los árboles, le sonrió de una manera altanera, haciendo que la cara de Gilgamesh se transformase en un gesto de insana ira. Sin siquiera un aviso, Gilgamesh se apareció en frente de aquel sujeto de las cavernas en pocos segundos, provocando que el sujeto desnudo no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo._

 _Sin siquiera un deje de duda, el de cabellera rubia dió un tajo limpio y elegante, aunque no por eso menos peligroso, hacia su atacante de identidad desconocida, con la esperanza de acabarlo de un solo golpe. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él había sufrido varias heridas en sus brazos debido a los constantes golpes del ¨hombre musgo¨._

 _El saber que aquel hombre lo enfrentó simplemente con las manos desnudas era algo que hacía hervir de la ira a Gilgamesh, quien decidió que ya no se contendría. Podría parecer injusto que él tuviera una espada bastante afilada como arma, mientras que su oponente solo tenía a sus propios puños como defensa, pero, en estos momentos, eso no podría importarle menos a Gilgamesh, quien solo quería ganar a toda costa._

 _Él era un ser perfecto, y como tal, debía ganar a toda costa, sin importar el metodo. Porque al final de todo, sin importar cómo se ganará, el que se mantuviera de pie era la persona más perfecta. En una batalla a muerte, uno debía aferrarse a todo lo posible para sobrevivir, y para el Rey de Reyes, una batalla con su orgullo en juego era tan importante como una a muerte._

 _Mentira... ¡Su orgullo era aún más importante que la propia muerte!_

 _Para su gran descontento, el intentó de cortarlo en dos por atreverse a herirlo se quedo en eso, un simple intento, ya que justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr perforarle el cuello, con la esperanza de tener un nuevo ¨trofeo¨ en su poder, milagrosamente el sujeto desconocido logró agarrarla con sus manos desnudas, sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, ya que su rostro seguí conservando la misma expresión._

 _Gilgamesh estaba hecha una fiera y no dudó en darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago del aparente hombre de las cavernas, esperando que ese simple ataque lograse provocarle algún daño a su oponente. Pero para desgracia del Rey de Babilonia, aquel golpe no surtió el más mínimo efecto. De hecho, solo hizo aumentar la sonrisa altanera del hombre, haciendo que Gilgamesh se enojase aún más._

 _Intentó volver a patearle, pero antes de lograr ejecutar el golpe, el sujeto misterioso soltó la espada del rubio, para rápidamente moverse hacia un lado a una velocidad pasmosa. El de ojos rojos perdió el equilibrio por un segundo ante la rápida caída de su arma directo al suelo. Sintiendo un inmenso peligro, el de cabellera rubia se agachó en el momento justo, evitando una patada giratoria del hombre desnudo._

 _Al escuchar el chasquido de aquel sujeto, Gilgamesh no pudo evitar compararlo con los que él hacía cuando los sucios mestizos que tenía por su pueblo no hacían lo que él quería, y eso no hizo más que aumentar la ira de Gilgamesh a niveles insospechados. Sin perder tiempo, el Rey de Reyes agarró firmemente su espada, y con una elegancia dignas de él, un Semi-Dios, logró darle un profundo corte en la pantorrilla._

 _Escuchar como el ¨hombre musgo¨ aguantaba las ganas de pegar un grito de dolor eran comparables a la mejor música desde el punto de vista del Rey de Babilonia. Aprovechando el leve desconcierto de su atacante por el inesperado dolor, Gilgamesh levantó su espada directamente hacia las ¨partes especiales¨ de su oponente._

 _Éste, dandose cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, inmediatamente se impulsó en el aire como si hubiera algo solido, causando una leve sorpresa en el Rey de Babilonia, quien no se esperó que su atacante fuera capaz de usar Artes Mágicas. La razón por las que no decidió incinerarlo rápidamente con sus Artes Mágicas era simplemente por su orgullo._

 _Y ya que era injusto de por sí el hecho de que Gilgamesh tuviera un arma mientras su adversario simplemente atacaba con sus manos desnudas, el Rey de Reyes sentía que no podía abusar de sus ventajas. Aunque fuera un ególatra que parecía no tener moral a la hora de ganar, Gilgamesh, como casi todo ser pensante, tenía sus principios._

 _Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no concordaba con sus pensamientos de hace unos segundos, en los cuales solo quería ganar a toda costa... Una verdadera contradicción._

 _El hombre, el cual se mostraba justo como había venido al mundo, le miró de manera fulminante, mientras el rubio veía como el sujeto estaba preparando una especie de Arte Mágica que nunca antes había presenciado, por lo cual decidió que era hora de dejarse de juego y abalanzarse con todo. Con esa nueva convicción, hizo aparecer varias Bolas de Fuego a sus espaldas, dándole, junto con sus ojos rojos, un aspecto por demás intimidante._

 _Gilgamesh observó como su oponente terminó de Conjurar la Arte Mágica, y lo que pasó lo desconcertó un poco, aunque evidentemente no lo demostró. El Rey de Babilonia vió como una especie de aura mágica envolvía el cuerpo de su adversario, haciendo que se tensasen sus musculos de manera asquerosa para los ojos del Semi-Dios._

 _-Muere..._

 _Esa fue la primera palabra que decía Gilgamesh, ya que, desde su punto de vista, gritar maldiciones no aptas para menores no contaban como palabras en sí. El Rey de Reyes simplemente levantó su mano y apuntó su dedo índice hacia la cabeza de su atacante. Acto seguido, las Bolas de Fuego volaron directamente hacia la cabeza del ¨hombre musgo¨._

 _Para sorpresa de Gilgamesh, el hombre comenzó a esquivar sus ataques como si no fueran nada. Su velocidad dejaba en rídiculo a la que él poseía, e incluso a la que podría llegar a aspirar. Esquivaba las Bolas de Fuego con suma maestría, haciendo que los nervios de Gilgamesh se crispasen de tal forma que empezaba a emanar cierta aura dorada._

 _Impaciente al ver que sus ataques no tenían efecto en él, rápidamente preparó más Bolas de Fuego, al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a Conjurar varias Lanzas de Rayos a su alrededor, dándole, junto con esa aura dorada, una apariencia muy similar a la de un Dios que estaba enojado con sus creaciones a tal nivel, que se estaba preparando para iniciar el Apocalipsis._

 _Por otro lado, el hombre que estaba al desnudo simplemente siguió esquivando las Bolas de Fuego y las Lanzas de Rayos ocasionales con una habilidad que para nada tenía que envidiar al del mejor guerrero. Con el tiempo, y al ver que su oponente seguía sin atinarle un solo ataque, el sujeto se volvió más arrogante a la hora de esquivar, empezando a hacerlo con la menor distancia de diferencia._

 _Al mirar con curiosidad a Gilgamesh, esperando encontrar una de esas miradas furiosas tan graciosas que ponía, se descolocó cuando vió como éste le sonreía de esa manera tan altanera, muy similar a la que él puso hasta hace unos momentos. Observó en cámara lenta como él levantaba las manos hasta dejarla a la altura de su pecho, dándole un mal presentimiento al hombre de cabellera verdosa, quien intentó alejarse lo más posible de él._

 _-No me hagas repetirlo..._

 _La sonrisa del Rey de Babilonia se transformó en una completamente desquiciada a los ojos de aquel hombre misterioso, quien notó muy tarde cuál era el plan de su oponente. Las Bolas de Fuegos y las Lanzas de Rayos estaban muy cerca de él, pero ninguna lo tocaba. Había más o menos 20 Ataques Mágicos muy cerca de él, y como era una especie de genio para las batallas, no tardó en descifrar el plan de Gilgamesh._

 _... Tan solo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo por su estupidez antes de que Gilgamesh diera su ¨sentencia¨, por llamarla de algún modo._

 _-¡Muere!_

 _Fue la primera vez que aquel hombre de larga cabellera verdosa escuchó a su adversario gritar, pero en estos momentos estaba bastante ¨ocupado¨ como para prestarle atención a esos detalles. De repente, notó, para su gran horror, como una luz intensa empezó a cubrir todo su campo, haciendo que, por primera vez en la batalla, su rostro mostrase miedo ante lo que le pasaría._

 _ **BOOM**_

 _El sonido de una explosión nunca había sido tan gratificante para los oídos de Gilgamesh, quien no dejaba de portar aquella sonrisa que, desde su propio punto de vista, reflejaba una gran alegría, aunque en realidad cualquier otra persona la confundiría con una arrogancia que superaba los límites. Era increíble como el Rey de Reyes podía decir tanto de su persona con una simple sonrisa._

 _Una gran estela de humo negro salió disparada en todas las direcciones posibles, impidiéndole a Gilgamesh poder observar el resultado de su ataque, pero estaba completamente seguro de que sus Artes Mágicas serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlo, y si no era así, seguramente se encuentre en un estado deplorable._

 _Además, aunque sus ataques fueran algo débiles, ya que nunca le interesó aprender la Magia, por más talentoso que podría llegar a ser en ese campo, estaba seguro de que nadie podría sobrevivir a esa reacción en cadena tan poderosa. Gilgamesh sabía que las Artes Mágicas que acababa de utilizar eran demasiado simples, pero nunca le intereso aprender seriamente otros Hechizos simplemente por considerarlo una ¨burla¨ al orgullo de sus hombres._

 _Sí lanzaba un gran Conjuro capaz de destruir ejercitos, ¿para qué servirirían sus Soldados?Esas y más preguntas de similar calibre estarían en la mente de sus fuerzas bélicas. Él era el Rey de Reyes, y como tal, sabía perfectamente como hacer que la gente lo siguiera. Y demostrar una fuerza abominable no era la mejor manera de mantener fieles a tus subordinados._

 _Los mestizos le temen a la perfección... Creen que es una fuerza indomable que podría acabar con sus vidas en algún futuro muy cercano. Gilgamesh había conocido a varios ejemplos de su hipotesis, y llegó a la conclusión de que los mestizos eran gente estúpida con miedos igual de estupidos._

 _Quitó esos inútiles pensamientos de su cabeza y, con una calma antinatural para este tipo de situaciones, se alejó caminando a paso normal, como si ya no hubiera nada de que preocuparse. Mirando con un deje de indiferencia a sus Soldados caídos, Gilgamesh pensó que sería apropiado darles un entierro digno, ya que a ninguno de ellos se les cruzó la idea de abandonarlo a su suerte._

 _Internamente, lamentaba levemente el hecho de perder tan buenos Soldados en un mundo donde reinaba la mediocridad y la altanería. Y que lo último estuviera reinando las mentes de los mestizos no sería tan malo, sino fuera por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos tenía la fuerza para respaldar esa actitud, a diferencia de él._

 _De repente, el Rey de Babilonia sintió una fuerte sensación de peligro atrás suyo, y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, confiando plenamente en su instinto, el cual le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Y que suerte para él que lo hizo, ya que varios pinchos de un profundo color verde musgo salió disparado desde una ubicación desconocida._

 _Gilgamesh no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y su cara fue estampada con un puñetazo de su oponente, quien, aunque mostraba varias quemaduras no tan superficiales, seguía en buenas condiciones, o al menos, lo suficientemente bien como para contuinuar luchando. Gilgamesh, incapaz de detenerse, fue mandado a volar varios metros hasta terminar estrellandose justo arriba del cuerpo sin vida de un Soldado suyo._

 _El Rey de Babilonia sentía un inmenso dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido, y aunque todavía estaba desorientado por el repentino ataque, fue capaz de moverse hacia la izquierda rodando, evitando así una patada de hacha por parte del hombre de cabellera verde. Su espada, que todavía se encontraba sostenida en su mano de alguna manera milagrosa, fue capaz de provocarle otra herida a su oponente, pero esta vez en el torso, aunque de manera casi superficial._

 _Sin perder tiempo, el Rey de Reyes comenzó a hacer aparecer una Bola de Fuego en su otra palma, lo cual alertó al hombre de larga cabellera, pues a diferencia de los otras ocasiones, éste fuego irradiaba una energía mucho más... celestial, por llamarla de algún modo. Intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero para su desgracia, Gilgamesh, en un acto vil y traicionero a los ojos del hombre que estaba al desnudo, le provocó un inquietante corte en su pie, impiéndole alejarse lo suficientemente rápido._

 _Con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, que nuevamente fue confundida por una de completa altanería, Gilgamesh lanzó la pequeña Bola de Fuego directamente hacia el pecho del hombre de cabello verdoso, provocando que éste fuera empujado varios metros hacia atrás, por alguna extraña razón bajo la perspectiva del hombre cubierto de musgo. Finalmente, nuevamente un poderoso fulgor cubrió su vista, e instantes después, un poderoso estruendo se escuchó incluso a cientos de metros a la distancia._

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _Gilgamesh tuvo el tiempo suficiente para crear un pequeño escudo de fuerza lo suficientemente resistente como para evitar que saliera perjudicado por su ataque, aunque obviamente no era infalible, y tuvo que aguantar esa sofocante sensación de calor por varios segundos, que parecieron eternos para el Rey de Babilonia, el cual solo pudo sonreir como un reverendo idiota ante su obvia victoria._

 _Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía un poco decepcionado de que el combate hubiera llegado a su fin._

 _Finalmente, el ataque pareció desvanecerse poco a poco, dando paso a una gran nube de humo de una magnitud mucho mayor si lo comparaba con la vez anterior. Gilgamesh tomó una larga bocanada del aire fresco cuando hizo desvanecer su escudo de fuerza, luego de que el calor desapareciese. Aunque no le agradó mucho que digamos el tragar un poco de ese humo, tampoco podía aguantar la respiración eternamente._

 _La desventaja de su escudo de fuerza es que funcionaba demasiado bien para su gusto. No solo cancelaba cualquier golpe o Arte Mágica que impactase en su Arte Mágica de Protección, sino que además de todo, y para su gran desgracia, ésta técnica también impedía que pasara el aire, haciéndolo prácticamente inhabitable para cualquier mestizo, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera para su especie._

 _En estos momentos agradecía profundamente a los Dioses el hecho de que fuera un Semi-Dios, ya que si ese no fuera el caso, muy probablemente se hubiese muerto ahogado por falta de aire. Y eso sería un duro golpe para su orgullo, que desgraciadamente no tendría cura. ¡Es decir, ¿cómo se podría explicar que un ser tan perfecto como él terminara muerto a manos de su propia Arte Mágica, la cual estaba hecha para protegerle!_

 _Estaba seguro de que nunca podría verle la cara de nuevo a su madre si es que llegaba a morir de esa forma tan humillante. Le faltaría el respeto a ella, quien le dió el don de la vida y estos poderes, aunque solo fuera porque estaba aburrida... Esa era la verdad que Gilgamesh supo desde pequeño: Su madre solo lo tuvo por mero capricho y nunca pensó en ayudarlo de alguna manera. Su padre solamente la recordaba con gran añoranza, creyendo incluso en estos días que nunca más encontraría a alguien que le hiciese sentir lo mismo que ella._

 _... Francamente, no puede evitar considerar a su padre como un mestizo mucho más estúpido que el promedio. Era más que obvio que ella solo estaba encapricahda con él por ser, en estándares de belleza, muy superior al promedio. Además de que era una persona muy joven e inocente en ese tiempo, le hacía el perfecto juguete con el que pasar la noche. Cuando ella le visitó una sola vez para ver con sus propios ojos como era, no pudo evitar preguntarle que vió en su padre aquel día._

 _Y su respuesta fue una que aún a día de hoy, casi dos décadas después, sigue tan fresca en su memoria como en el primer día._

 _¨Es que encontré excitante quitarle la inocencia¨: Esas palabras nunca deben ser dichas de una madre a su hijo, por más que éste te importe una reverenda mierda. Desde ese día, Gilgamesh guardó un gran rencor contra ese tipo de actos cometidos por los Dioses, aunque nunca se lo confesó a nadie, y esperaba que su madre, la Diosa Ninsun, nunca se enterase._

 _A pesar de saber que era muy superior a los mestizos que habitaban en su Reino, aún era lo suficientemente humilde como para no creerse que está por encima de los Dioses._

 _Tan solo debía disfrutar de la vida que su madre le dió hasta ese nefasto que llegará en algún momento, ósea, cuando los Dioses dictaminasen el día de su muerte. Francamente, no le hacía mucha ilusión el saber que, aún con todo este poder, no podría escapar del horrible destino que le esperaba por compartir parte de su esencia con esos mestizos, pero entendía que no podía ir en contra de los Dioses, los cuales eran una existencia absoluta._

 _Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, dándose cuenta de que eso no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, y simplemente miró expectante la zona donde vió por última vez a su oponente, el cual había salido de la nada con planes para matarlo, antes de que sufriera de su Fuego Sagrado, la cual era un innovador ataque entre su Magia, combinada con su Aura Divina._

 _Sin duda era un ataque de una magnitud impresionante para ser su primera vez usándolo, pero dudada que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo sin herirse. Usar un Arte Mágica de tal magnitud tendría serias consecuencias en su cuerpo, el cual no estaba preparado para expulsar tremendo poder, ya que nunca entrenó cuerpo para que pudiera hacer algo más allá de unos simples Hechizos._

 _En estos momentos, Gilgamesh habría deseado haber entrenado mucho más sus habilidades magicas, ya que, de ser ese el caso, podría haber acabado con aquel misterioso oponente de una vez por todas. Eso fue lo que pensó el Rey de Reyes cuando un poderoso rodillazo impactó en su cara, mandandolo varios metros hacia atrás, como si fuera simplemente un trapo viejo._

 _Sintiendo un enorme peligro, Gilgamesh creó una gran cantidad de Bolas de Fuego de un tamaño minusculo, aunque de una cantidad abismal. Sin tapujo alguno, el Rey de Babilonia lanzó una increíble ráfaga de Bolas de Fuego, aunque debido a la cuantiosa cantidad, sumado al hecho de que estuvieran tan juntas, parecían más una gran llamarada._

 _No pudo observar la cara de su adversario, pero estaba seguro de que no estaría para nada feliz con esto. Sonrió ligeramente cuando escuchó la onda de choque, provocando que fuera mandado a volar casi 10 metros. y también le provocó un inmeso dolor en sus tímpanos, pero pese a eso, Gilgamesh siguió sonriendo._

 _No sabía el por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a disfrutar de este combate, por más ilógico que suene aquello. El Rey de Reyes parecía estarse divirtiendo con este combate, y quizás se debiera a que finalmente encontró a alguien que le haga pelea. Finalmente alguien lo suficientemente digno como para hacerlo esforzar al máximo._

 _Finalmente... encontró a su igual..._

 _Cuando pudo obsersar el resultado que aquella ráfaga de fuego dejó sobre su oponente, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando vió como estaba en unos condiciones más que favorables para seguir luchando. Ni siquiera le importó haber calcinado aún más los cuerpos ya casi carbonizados de sus hombres, los cuales arriesgaron su vida para protegerle. Solamente veía a su adversario con una sonrisa._

 _Una sonrisa que, por esta vez, realmente parecía una de felicidad, algo que no le importó al hombre de cabellera verde, quien tenía una sonrisa incluso más grande que la de él._

 _De esta manera, volvieron a reiniciar el combate, el cual duró horas. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era de noche, y la Luna estaba iluminando el bosque de una manera por demás imponente. Pero sin importarles en lo más mínimo aquel dato, siguieron luchando con sus cansados cuerpos._

 _Ni siquiera supieron cuándo fue que ambos cayeron al suelo, completamente exhaustos y adoloridos a más no poder. Y mucho menos cuando comenzaron a intercambiar palabras con esa misma boba sonrisa._

 _-... Yo soy Gilgamesh, ¿y tú?_

 _El hombre desnudo tardó unos segundos en responder._

 _-... Enkidu..._

 _Ese fue el inicio de su primera conversación, algo que quedaría grabada para siempre en la mente del Gran Rey de Reyes, Gilgamesh, ya que ese fue el día... en que conversó con el único al que podría llamar sin temor a equivocarse ¨amigo¨._

.

.

-Parece que tuviste un buen sueño, Gilgamesh.

-Cállate, Kirei.

Con unos movimientos por demás perezosos, Gilgamesh se levantó del banco más cercano al lugar del Padre de esta Iglesia de mierda, ósea, Kirei. Miró con una cara de pocos amigos al ¨Padre Falso¨, como lo llamaba aquella niña molesta. Y aunque ciertamente aquella chiquilla era una molestia para sus oídos cada vez que la escuchaba, reconocía que ese apodo le iba a la perfección a Kotomine Kirei.

Ignorando la presencia del hombre, Gilgamesh comenzó a hacer tronar todo su cuerpo, dando a entender que no durmió muy cómodo que digamos. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Gilgamesh dejó de hacer que su cuerpo hiciera esos sonidos inquietantes y se sobaba la espalda en un intento de calmar su dolor.

 _-Sinceramente, me cuesta creer lo bajo que he caído._

-¿De qué se trataba tu sueño, Gilgamesh?... Aunque no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres.

Seguramente Kirei decidió agregar eso úlitmo al ver la cara de espanto que seguramente he puesto: Eso es lo que pensaba Gilgamesh mientras veía como el ¨Padre Falso¨ empezaba a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, algo completamente comprensible desde el punto de vista del Rey de los Héroes. No tenía la obligación de responder, y el propia Kotomine le estaba dejando la vía para no responder.

Si... No hacía falta que respondiera...

-Tan solo... soñé a un viejo amigo...

Kirei no preguntó nada más después de que el de ojos rojizos dijo aquello, y él suponía que era debido a que el hombre de cabello castaño sabía a quién se refería. Gilgamesh, estando ya de pie, notó una inmensa cantidad de Magia provenir desde una distancia algo lejana. Observó a Kirei, el cual volvió a recuperar su antigua sonrisa sombría de siempre, algo que alivio a Gilgamesh, ya que la razón por la que no mataba a Kotomien Kirei se debía exclusivamente al hecho de que casi nunca se mostraba temeroso de él.

Y como todo buen Rey, sabía apreciar las buenas cualidades de las personas. Todavía recordaba a aquel chiquillo que decidió cumplir la úlitma orden de su ¨Rey¨, por más que ésta estuviera en contra de sus deseos.

-¿Así que te diste cuenta? Eso fue rápido.

-... Ya comenzó, ¿eh?

Sí, finalmente hoy, luego de tan solo 10 años de la última vez que ocurrió, comenzaba el infame Ritual que cobraba la vida de varios Magos. Aunque esta vez, el Ritual era un poco diferente de los anteriores.

- _La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial... Sí, es un nombre bastante simple, pero es apropiado para lo que representa._

Una Guerra del Santo Grial que superara a todas las demás por una ventaja rídicula... Estaba ansioso por verla.

-Hum. Espero que los mestizos me den un buen entretenimiento.

Gilgamesh dijo aquellas palabras más para sí mismo que para Kirei, el cual simplemente empezó irse hacia la parte más profunda de la Iglesia, dejando al Gran Rey de Reyes totalmente solo, algo que al de cabellera rubia no podría importarle menos.

Con esa sonrisa tan altanera que lo caracterizaba, el de ojos rojos salió de la Iglesia, en dirección hacia el origen de aquella gran fuente de Maná.

.

.

 **Fin del Prólogo 3.**

.

.

 _ **Bueno, ahora procederé a explicar todo lo que sea necesario.**_

 _ **1- Primero hablemos de Enkidu, la única persona que fue capaz de ganarse el respeto de Gilgamesh:**_

 _ **Aunque he visto varios Fan-art y un poco de información del personaje (aunque estaba en ingles), debo decir que al menos, para mí, es un OC creado por los fans, ya que lo poco que leí de él no me parece fiable. Aunque eso sí, considero que su apariencia es más que pasable para el Nasuverso, teniendo en cuenta que hicieron a Jack El Destripador una niña, así que todo es posible.**_

 _ **Por lo tanto, en cuanto a rasgos faciales, pueden buscar simplemente imágenes suyas en Google. Y sí, ese es un hombre, aunque varios Fan-arts intenten demostrar lo contrario. Cabello verde y una cabellera que toda chica envidiaría: Esas son los rasgos más notorios de Enkidu.**_

 _ **Aunque, a diferencia de la ¨creencia popular¨, éste Enkidu tendrá músculos y un aspecto mucho más salvaje. Su personalidad es algo que todavía no puedo decir, pero les aseguro que será mucho más amable que Gilgamesh, y sobre todo, humilde... Al menos que se ponga a pelear. En ese caso, tendrá una actitud como la que acaban de ver.**_

 _ **2- La fuerza de Gilgamesh:**_

 _ **Aunque sé que habrá un grupo de personas que se enojaran por haber puesto a Gilgamesh tan ¨debilucho¨, debo decirles que todo eso tiene una explicación.**_

 _ **Y para aclararlo: Esta es solo una loca teoría mía, así que no debes tomarla como una verdad absoluta.**_

 _ **El Usuario Caster Berseker me dio la idea en su último comentario. A raíz de ese comentario, el cual traducí mal, por cierto, llegue a una conclusión, y es el hecho de que hay algunos Servants que han sido ¨mtificados¨ a tal punto que sus propias leyendas superan a la realidad. Eso podría explicar la existencia del Assasin de la 5 Guerra y el hecho de que Arturia sea tan poderosa.**_

 _ **Su leyenda fue tan grande que los mitos sobre el legendario poder de Excaliburn junto a la imagen grandiosa que tienen de Arturia le llevo a cambiar su propia vida es pos de cumplir con las expectativas de las personas. Mientras más famoso sea el Héroe, más fuerte se volverá, debido a que los propios humanos inventarán historias increíbles sobre su persona.**_

 _ **Arturia es el Rey Arturo, una figura mítica que la mayoría del mundo conoce: Esa es la razón por la que su fuerza es tan abrumadora.**_

 _ **Y eso es lo que pienso usar de base en esta historia con los Servants: Gilgamesh es una figura de gran importancia en la cultura mesopotamica, y su cuento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, es el cuento épico más viejo del que se tiene constancia. Por lo tanto, esa fama es lo que le dió la fuerza que demuestra durante Fate/Zero y Fate/Stay Night, ya que es algo así como el ¨Padre de Todos los Héroes¨**_

 _ **Además de que eso explica que algunas veces se refieran a él como un ¨Héroe Original¨.**_

 _ **Aunque solo son más fuertes en determinados casos, ya que hay algunos casos, nuevamente como el de Arturia, que las hacen más débiles.**_

 _ **¿Pero no acabo de decir que la ¨mitificación¨ los hacía más fuertes? Pues yo creo eso, pero también hay algunos casos donde, cuando son Servants, pierden parte de su fuerza, debido a que tienen que acomodarse a una sola Clase. Por ejemplo, Arturia (que ya parece que les estoy tomando cariño) tiene unos Circuitos Mágicos muy superiores al promedio. Tanto así que, por si sola, su habilidad con la Magia es muy superior si lo comparamos con la de su espada.**_

 _ **Y no, no me lo estoy inventando. La propia Wiki dice que Saber posee mucha más habilidad como Maga que como Espadachin.**_

 _ **Y lo vuelvo a repetir: Esta es tan solo una teoría loca que tengo en mi cabeza, pero aunque no lo expliqué muy bien, pienso que tiene algo de sentido.**_

 _ **3: Aunque no estoy seguro de si Gilgamesh sabe utilizar las Artes Mágicas, recuerdo que alguien comentó que lo hiciera Caster, así que he supuesto el hecho de que Gilgamesh tiene la capacidad de utilizar Magia, aunque la verdad no sé muy bien cuál es su nivel en ese ambito. Agradecería que alguién me lo dijera.**_

 _ **Bueno, si me he olvidado de explicar algo más, diganmelo en los comentarios.**_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **: Lo siento, pero no aparecerá Arturia/Saber, principalmente porque no sé mucho de ella. Aunque se me ocurre una manera de meterla en la historia, lamento decirte que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ocurra.**_

 _ **Espero que eso no te haga abandonar la historia.**_

 _ **einhartdegeminis12: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Bueno, esté es el último Prólogo antes de comenzar con la historia de verdad, aunque eso sí, los primeros capítulos serán más para desarrollar la relación que tendrán Shirou y Saber, aparte de presentar ligeramente a algunos personajes...**_

 _ **Sobre Illya... Pues te puedo asegurar que ella aparecerá en la historia, y sí, tendrá cierto protagonismo cerca del final de la historia. Pero no llegara al nivel de los otros 5, ya que se me haría muy pesado tener que agregar a otra protagonista. Pero no te preocupes, que en determinado momento, ella tendrá un rol muy importante.**_

 _ **No diré cuál para no darte Spoilers.**_

 _ **Athena Chibi: Muchas gracias por esas palabras. La verdad es que, en cuanto a escritura, soy algo complaciente. Ósea, siempre intento que de alguna loca manera todos queden felices. Mi meta en la vida es ser escritor, por lo que uso ésta página para intentar aprender todo lo posible de las criticas, tanto positivas como negativas.**_

 _ **Gracias, y aunque me costará un poco de tiempo aprender esta valiosa lección, intentaré ponerla en práctica. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia aún, ya que apenas estamos empezando.**_

 _ **Guest: Es muy probable que haga un Shirou x Arturia, aunque no podría decirte con seguridad sobr lo otro. Digo, no conozco muchos detalles de la 3 Ruta de la Novela Visual, y por lo tanto, no sé casi nada de Saber/Alter, pero buscaré en la Wiki de Fate y luego te digo mi respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **mg1147: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, o al menos, lo poco que a avanzado. ¿Una historia de Fate Apocrypha en Wattpad? Conozco esa página, pero nunca entré por el tiempo que tomaba en que me cargara solo un capítulo. Yo no poseo muy buena internet, por lo cual apenas puedo publicar aquí, y eso que tengo que esperar un buen tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Y cuál es el nombre de la historia, si se puede saber? Para mí, Apocrypha fue uno de los mejores Animes del pasado año, y me enoja un poco que sea tan dexconocida para la mayoría, que solo vieron Boku no Hero Academia 2, Shingeki no Kyojin 2, Made in Abyss, Inuyashiki y demás Animes que, aunque son buenos, me parecen algo sobrevalorados. Sobre todo SnK.**_

 _ **No digo que sean malas ni mucho menos, pero me enoja todas la votaciones que hacen sobre los mejores Animes del año, aparezcan siempre los mismos. Y francamente, aunque algunos se tienen merecida esa fama, otras... no tanto (*Cof* *Cof* Shingeki no Kyojin 2 *Cof* *Cof*)**_

 _ **Volviendo a lo importante, no he encontrado muchas historias de Apocrypha en esta página, o por lo menos, casi ninguna en español, por lo que estoy curioso sobre tu historia.**_

 _ **Guest Caster Berseker: Lo siento, pero desgraciadamente no sé portugues, y la razón por la que entendía lo que me decías se debía al traductor de google, el cual no me anda muy bien por el hecho de que mi internet en estos momentos es en extremo lenta. Aun así copié lo que escribiste y lo guarde en un WordPad, y te aseguro de que en el próximo capítulo te respnderé que tal me parecieron tus datos.**_

 _ **Seguramente no lo sepas, y hasta creeras que me lo invento, pero gracias a que leí mal tus datos, se me ocurrió la idea de la ¨mitificación¨. Y aunque fuera de manera indirecta, te agradezco que me enviaras este comentario, ya que se mo ocurrió esta idea que, en lo personal, me parece algo creíble.**_

 _ **¡Espero que me sigas mandando tus datos!**_

 _ **TNE-san: Me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de darme un comentario tan largo. Intentaré responder todas tus dudas lo más cortez posible.**_

 _ **1: Bueno, debo decir que en cierto sentido, tu primera cuestión es totalmente valida. Es cierto que Shirou fue criado por Kiritsugu, cuyo lema era precisamente ese: ¨matar a unos pocos por el bien de muchos¨. Y en parte, la influencia de Kiritsugu afectó a Shirou, ya que está dispuesto a matar a Magos, aunque solo si él cree que merecen la muerte. Pero aun así, Shirou todavía desea salvar a todos.**_

 _ **No sé si mi excusa siquiera exista en la vida real, pero varios otros autores de este Fandom, tanto en ingles como en español, dicen que Shirou sufre de ¨síndrome del superviviente¨, la cual, según estos autores, hace que Shirou sienta una gran culpa por haber sobrevivido: ¨¿Por qué sobreviví? ¿Acaso fue solo una coincidencia? ¿Tal vez es porque puedo hacer que solo yo puedo lograr?¨ Todas estas preguntas parecen concordar, desde mi punto de vista, con la personalidad de Shirou.**_

 _ **Y de ahí es de donde viene su deseo de ser un Héroe Justiciero, en una manera de ¨expiar sus pecados¨.**_

 _ **Pero como dije, es tan solo algo que usan varios otros autores, y que ne mi opinión personal, parece tener sentido.**_

 _ **2: Bueno, sobre el orden de las 3 partes, debo admitir que tienes toda la razón. Aunque, a diferencia de lo que piensas, ninguna de las 3 partes está conectada entre sí. Cada una transcurre en un tiempo diferente.**_

 _ **La primera es sobre los pensamientos de Shirou, lo cual me parece una perfecta forma de iniciar el capítulo. La segunda parte, ósea, el Flash Back, fue puesta ahí sinceramente porque creí que quedaría bien. Pero tienes razón al decir que puede ser confuso, y seguiré tu consejo e intentaré poner los Flash Backs al inicio de los capítulos para evitar confusiones.**_

 _ **3: Nuevamente, entiendo que puede ser confuso, pero no necesariamente John debe ser un asexual para ser alguien comprensivo. Que tenga un líbido no lo tacha de pervertido, además de que John es alguien joven, y como tal, no es raro que tenga esos pensamientos. Pero que tenga esos pensamientos no lo pone al mismo nivel que un bastardo violador en potencia.**_

 _ **Él no es como Issei o algo peor. Y si no sabes quién es Issei, es el protagonista de HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Como sea, el punto es que aunque tenga esos pensamientos, John no se pondrá a coquetear con cualquier chica que vea, pero sí se pondrá celoso de que varias le hablen con mucha comodidad a una persona con la que no te llevas bien. Son simples celos hacia Shirou.**_

 _ **Además, ser un pervertido no necesariamente te hace una mala persona. E incluso si miras a otras mujeres de manera indecente, por más repugnante que sea verlo, siempre que no vaya a nada más, me parece totalmente normal teniendo en cuenta que es una persona joven. Aunque no sé cómo se podría sentir una chica que le digan algo obsceno en la calle o le miren de esa manera, así que lo dejaré por aquí.**_

 _ **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, aprecio que creas que excribo razonablemente, pues me ha costado mucho tiempo el poder escribir algo más o menos decente y que pueda ser leído por todos sin necesidad de enojarse por tan mala escritura, como me ha pasado varias veces. Aunque debo decir que aún dependo del Microsoft Word para corregir algunos errores.**_

 _ **Ah... Y como ahora no puedo usarlo, probablemente encuentres varias faltas de ortografía. Espero que puedas ser un poco comprensivo con mi problema.**_

 _ **Guest Makoto: Bueno, creo que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para decirlo: Yo no he jugado a nada de Fate.**_

 _ **Ósea, sí, he visto todos sus Animes, desde el Fate/Stay Night hasta Apocrypha, y tengo entendido que dentro de muy poco se estrenará Fate/Extra, aunque no estoy seguro de cuantos capítulos serán. Tampoco conozco la Ruta 3 del juego, ósea, la de Sakura e Illya, así que no puedo meter datos sobre éstas en esta historia. ¿Eso significa que no aparecerá Zouken, ni el origen del Santo Grial? Pues desgraciadamente, no.**_

 _ **Ya estaré buscando, luego de que termine de responder a los comentarios, todo lo refernte a la Ruta 3, sin importar que me coma unos Spoilers tremendos. Seguramente no podré ver la pelicula con la misma ilusión que tendría si la viera sin saber nada, pero tampoco puedo dejar atrás datos tan importantes.**_

 _ **Ah. Y la única razón por la que sé de Zouken, es debido a su corta aparición en Fate/Zero, aunque no sé cuál es su plan. Lo mismo puedo decir del origen del Santo Grial, ya que solo sé que se revela el origen gracias a unos comentarios que hablaban sobre esa Ruta, y obviamente, estaban en ingles.**_

 _ **Pero, resumiendo, por ahora no tengo planeado meter a ningún personaje de Fate/Extra, únicamente porque no los conozco. Probablemente cambie de idea cuando pueda ver su Anime, pero por ahora es un no.**_

 _ **dragoforos: Aprecio que creas que me quedo bien la introducción de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, pues una de mis mayores preocupaciones es que quedara muy OoC. Él será un enemigo muy formidable cuando ponga su plan en marcha, hasta el punto el que sería seguro asumir que obtuvo la victoria.**_

 _ **Aunque la verdad, no sé si hacer que Shirou A. pelee al final con Sieg o con Shirou. ¿Que opinas tú, dragoforos? Y por supuesto que el resto de personas que quieren votar también lo pueden hacer.**_

 _ **makoto-kun san: Pues dejame decirte que no entendí muy bien esa parte de Arturia/Lancer, lo cual me asusta, pues temo cometer un gran error sobre el canon. Luego de publicar esto, es muy probable que me ponga a hurgar en la Wiki de Fate como un desquiciado. Y no te preocupes, no meteré a Arturia/Lancer.**_

 _ **Y sobre la otra pregunta sobre si meteré a caballeros de la Mesa Redonda... Pues realmente no sé. Realmente me gusta la idea, pero ninguno, aparte de Lancelot, me parece que tengan una historia o un pasado con el Rey que me atraiga lo suficiente como para meterlo. Aunque estoy considerando meter a Merlín en la historia.**_

 _ **Y esto me da la intuición de que la mayoría prefiere a la Saber clásica, aunque no sé por qué... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Hasta yo, que apenas conozco algo de la Arturia/Lancer gracias a la Wiki, siento que no es tan buena como la clásica... Y seguramente se deba a la nostalgia, ya que comencé por Fate/Stay Night 2006.**_

 _ **Por último, nuevamente responderé las 3 preguntas de un Guest, ya que parecen ser de la misma persona.**_

 _ **1: Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidí meter a la Saber Azul, ósea, la de Fate/Stay Night. Si a alguien le molesta, lamento decirles que no hay discusión. Espero que sean comprensibles. Aunque es probable que aparezca la Arturia/Lancer, pero muy a futuro.**_

 _ **2: Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que aún te acuerdes de esta historia.**_

 _ **3: Es muy probable que haga esa pareja, aunque todavía no estoy completamente seguro.**_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Uff... Sentí que no terminaba de escribir nunca... Realmente me alegra que haya recibido 25 comentarios con tan solo 2 Prólogos, pero a este paso, es muy probable que la mitad del capítulo sea tan solo para responder a sus comentarios.**_

 _ **No estoy seguro de cuantas palabras tiene el 3 Prólogo, pero seguramente sea algo cercano a 4.000 palabras... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ustedes prefieren capítulos largos, con una media de entre 5.000 a 7.000 palabras, o capítulos de esta cantidad?**_

 _ **Espero que alguno sea tan amable para dejarme su opinión en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, se despide El Badass de Archer Emiya.**_


	4. 1x01: Preludio a la Batalla

_**Hola, soy El Badass de Archer Emiya, y aquí les traigo el verdadero capítulo 1 de mi historia.**_

 _ **Bueno... supongo que debo advertirles que este capítulo será algo... aburrido, por decirlo de alguna manera.**_

 _ **O al menos, a mí me dió esa impresión luego de leerlo mientras buscaba erorres.**_

 _ **Ya había advertido en el Prólogo 2 que el comienzo de la historia empezaría de esta manera. Por ese motivo, me será mucho más fácil de actualizar.**_

 _ **Como dije anteriormente en el Prólogo 3... creo, si hay algo que no entienden o que no les gusta, lean las Aclaraciones que pongo justo después del final del capítulo. Y si hay algo que me termino olvidando, dejenlo en los comentarios y lo intentaré contestar en el próximo.**_

 _ **Ah. Antes de que empiece el capítulo, quisiera mandarle un agradecimiento a un usuario en especial: mg1147, quien se tomo la molestia de enseñarme varias cosas respecto a los [Servants] en general, además de aportar algunas ideas. Podríamos decir que es una especie de colaborador, el cual me ha ayudado bastante.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Espero que este capítulo no te parezca tan malo!**_

 _ **Ah... Por cierto, probablemente haya unos cuantos que no les agrade lo que escribí, pero, a esas personas, les pido humildemente que vayan a la parte de Aclaraciones, donde doy mis razones para hacer tal o cual cosa.**_

 _ **PD: Y perdonen si a alguien no le gusta, pero he decidido hacer la relación de Shirou x Arturia, ya que no se me ocurre alguna otra para Shirou y, francamente hablando, no me atrae mucho emparejar a Saber con Gilgamesh, por poner un ejemplo. Espero que no cause molestias.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ¡vamos allá!**_

.

.

 _¿Ustedes tienen algún momento que les ha marcado la vida significativamente? Por ejemplo, una imagen, dato o acontecimiento que se te quedo grabado en la memoría incluso años después de aquel suceso. Un momento que recordarías durante toda tu vida, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase, que incluso con su sola mención, los pelos se te ponen de punta._

 _... Por supuesto que, tal acontecimiento, casi nunca sucede en la realidad. Podrías decir mil y una veces que tuviste un momento qu te impactó de manera descomunal, pero, ¿hasta que nivel? Realmente existen muy pocas cosas que te dejarían marcado de por vida, aunque por supuesto estoy generalizando, ya que es imposible lograr hacer una lista con los distintos sucesos que marcarían igualmente a distintas personas._

 _E incluso si por algún milagro, tú viviste un acontecimiento que te marcó de por vida, raramente llegaría al nivel suficiente como para dejarte marcado por un prologado periodo de tiempo, algo completamente comprensible, debido a que nosotros, los humanos, solemos vivir millones de sucesos y experiencias que van marcando nuestro cáracter, haciendo que poco a poco algunos pensamientos se vayan desvaneciendo de nuestra memoria._

 _Esta teoría podría explicar, por ejemplo, como las personas logramos superar, en ocasiones, algunos traumas que, en nuestras propias palabras, ¨nos marcaron de por vida¨. ¿Esto significa que esas personas estaban mintiendo o solamente exageraron las cosas, como usualmente hacemos? Pues en algunos casos si, pero en otros solamente dicen la más pura verdad, solamente que lo van ¨superando¨, cuando en realidad solo dejan atrás esos recuerdos._

 _... Aun así, ¿por qué yo, el [Asesino de Magos II], Emiya Shirou, sacó a relucir todo este tema que bien podría ser la tésis perfecta para un estudiante de psicología? Bueno, sé que es un poco hipócrita de mi parte decir esto, luego de todo el discursito que me saqué de la manga, pero en estos momentos estoy viviendo uno de esos momentos._

 _Actualmente observo con gran asombro a la figura en frente de mí, pero no porque ella apareciese de la nada cual fantasma, sino por la increíble aura intimidatoria que expulsaba cada parte de su ser, dejándome algo cohíbido para intentar decir algo. Seguramente, a ojos de ella, me debo ver como un simple gusano que no sabe hacer nada más que temblar._

 _Sé que se escucha extraño viniendo esto de mí, quien se ha pasado toda su adolescencia matando sin tapujos a Magos que, por más que merecieran la muerte, seguían teniendo familia, amigos y quizás hasta hijos que dependían de ellos... Aunque conociendo como es el mundo de los Magos, es muy probable que, a excepción de sus hijos, si es que no son demasiado mayores, todos hayan superado sus muertes con una terrorifica rapidez._

 _Quizás solo estuvieran pidiendo mi cabeza en una bizarra manera de devolverle el ¨honor¨ a su Familia... Cuando pienso en ello, no puedo evitar sonreír como un imbécil, aunque no lo hago por temor a que esta chica que impone demasiado para mi gusto tenga una opinión de mí aún más baja de la que pienso que tendrá. Es obvio que los Magos no conocen ña palabra ¨honor¨, después de todo, ¿que clase de honor hay en matar a tu mejor amigo, e incluso hermano, con tan de ser el Líder de la Familia?_

 _Por supuesto que no todos son así, pero existe un porcentaje no menor de Magos que poseen esa mentalidad retorcida, y en general, yo me dedicó a cazar Magos de ese cálibre, en un vago intento de sentirme mejor conmigo mismo cuando tengo que matar, por más que aún me duela tener que hacer ese acto tan ruin... Pero supongo que me toca sufrir las consecuencias de querer ser algo tan fantasioso como un ¨Héroe Justiciero¨: El vivir el día a día con el dolor constante de nunca poder salvar a nadie, por más vidas que haya salvado debido a mis matanzas..._

 _Debí haber escuchado a Kiritsugu e intentar hablar con un psicólogo, pero él no tenía el tiempo ni yo las ganas para hacer semejante tontería desde mi punto de vista. Ahora me es muy peligroso incluso salir a la calle, ya que sufró el temor constante de encontrarme con unos Cazarrecompensas, como yo, que intentarán matarme a la mínima. Cada día me arrepiento más de haber matado a uno de los Altos Mandos de la Torre del Reloj._

 _Ignorando mis no tan interesantes pensamientos, decidí observar al [Servant] que he Convocado... Aunque sería más apropiado que me lo han Convocado para poder usarlo a su máximo poder. Realmente me dan ganas de estrangular a [Alaya], aún cuando eso haga que el propio ¨Mundo¨ esté en mi contra. Nunca había sido usado de tal manera por alguien, pero teniendo en cuenta qued era una entidad más allá de la compresión humana, no me hacía sentir tan mal, y recalco el ¨no tan mal¨._

 _Unas bellas facciones delicadas, pero que mostraban una completa frialdad que impediría que cualquier interesado en ella, que no serían pocos, por cierto, se atreviese a acercarse a ella por temor a sufrir un cruel rechazo. Unos ojos cautivadores y profundos de un exquisito color verde esmeralda que me cautivaron profundamente, aunque al mismo tiempo, me abrumaba el hecho de que esos ojos reflejaran esa mimsa frialdad que el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Una cabellera rubia que fácilmente podría ser confudida con el dorado debido a la intensa luz sola que se friltaba por la única ventanilla que poseía esta sucia choza a la que llamaba casa. No podía opinar del resto de su cuerpo debido a su armadura, la razón primordial por la que me abrumaba su presencia. Cada pedazo de esa armadura fue perfectamente creado para provocar terror en sus oponentes._

 _Ésta era la figura del Rey de los Cabelleros que gobernó a Camelot, llevándolo a ganar una guera que ellos creían perdida. El mítico Líder de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Y por sobre todas las cosas, el poseedor de la aún más famosa Excaliburn... Sí, sin duda me encontraba en presencia del Legendario Rey Arturo, aunque con una pequeña diferencia si lo comparaba con lo que me esperaba._

 _-¿Qué no eras un hombre?_

 _Sí, era oficial: Yo, Emiya Shirou, el [Asesino de Magos II], no era para nada bueno hablando con las mujeres._

 _Ah... ¿Por qué tuve que tener aquel trauma?_

.

.

 **Fate/Stay Night: La Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.**

 **1x01: Preludio a la Batalla.**

.

.

Emiya Shirou podía ser muchas cosas a los ojos de las personas: Un tipo silencioso, un bastardo sin sentimientos, un asesino a sangre fría, alguien incapaz de tener una charla decente con el sexo opuesto, y en esto es en lo que nos centraremos principalmente. Como bien se ha dicho, Shirou posee la particularidad de no poder relacionarse con las féminas sin tratarlas con algo de temor.

El por qué de tal trauma se debía a una horrorosa experiencia, a ojos de él, que sufrió poco después de empezar en el mundo de los Mercenarios, hace ya casi 4 años. En ese tiempo, Shirou se ha hecho a conocer en el Mundo de los Magos, y constantemente tiene que escapar de sus perseguidores, los cuales no dudan en no escatimar gastos, con la esperanza de obtener el prestigio de haber logrado asesinar al Sucesor de Kiritsugu.

Eso era lo único que les importaba a muchas Familias Mágicas: El respeto. Un Mago siempre debe hacerse notar a tráves del respeto, para que de esa forma pudieran ser reconocidos como ¨verdaderos¨ Magos. Por ese motivo los Magos tenían un gran prejuicio hacia los que venían de casas humildes o de poco prestigio. Era algo que, desgraciadamente, no se podría cambiar hasta dentro de un lejano futuro en el que quizás ya esté muerto, algo realmente lamentable y que evitaba que los Magos fueran capaces de ¨progresar¨, por así decirlo.

Shirou quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en observar a la chica que, a ojos del resto de personas, no parecía pasar de los 16 años, aunque Shirou estaba seguro de que su edad estaba mucho más allá de eso. Incluso estaba especulando la posibilidad de que su edad verdadera llegase a los 40, pero temía preguntarle por la terrible experiencia que sufrió a manos de una mujer. Ella, Arturia Pendragon, le miraba con esa tan familiar indiferencia que le tensaba enormemente. Con esa cara nadie se atrevería a hablarle, razón por la que muchos hombre solo miraban, sin atreverse a hacer algo más.

Aunque quizás el hecho de que estuviera al lado de Shirou ayudaba en algo, pero el de cabellera rojiza quería creer que se debía principalmente a su mirada estoíca, que espantaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres, provocando que ellos apartasen la vista de ella tan pronto como la conectaban, algo que a Arturia parecía importarle lo mismo que una hormiga en la tierra, ósea, nada.

Esta incomoda situación perduró por varios minutos, en los cuales Shirou constantemente miraba a su [Servant], para acto seguido volver a alejar su vista de la de ella cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Ella parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo ésta situación, algo que acorbadaba a Shirou de querer iniciar una conversación decente con ella. Suspiró internamente al ver que era un maldito cobarde en lo que a mujeres se refiere, algo que podría enviar su reputación como el [Asesino de Magos II] directamente a la mierda.

Finalmente, llegaron a un gran parque, ubicado cerca de la zona más suburbana de la ciudad de Fuyuki, justo donde se encontraba la antigua residencia Emiya, la cual Kiritsugu costruyó, preparándose por si alguna vez tenía que volver a esta ciudad. Shirou sabía la verdad de lo que ocurrió en el Gran Incendio de Fuyuki hace 10 años, algo que le provocaba cierto malestar, pues tendría que competir en el mismo Ritual que le condenó eternamente.

Fracamente, el viaje desde Sudámerica hasta aquí había sido demasiado largo, por no decir cansador a unos niveles que le costaba admitir, pues le parecía que el Mago que es temido por varias Familias de Rango Medio y, sobretodo, de niveles bajos, se encontraba agotado por un simple vuelo en avión. Y aunque su [Servant] se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, él era un humano corriente, no un Espíritu Héroico que entrenó sin descanso, logrando hazañas que aún en estos tiempos son recordados, a pesar de que sean solo en mitos.

-Necesito descansar un rato.- Fueron las palabras de Shirou, el cual intentó por todos los medios posibles sonar lo más indiferente que pudiera, algo que aparentemente logró, pues su [Servant] no le miró de manera diferente a lo usual, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza después de unos segundos. Aunque, viéndolo objetivamente, quizás ella estuviera pensando que era un debilucho, pero no demostrarlo. Shirou, por el bien de su orgullo, no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad. Aun así,y saliéndose del tema de que una mujer podría estar cuestionando su fuerza, no se esperaba que Arturia fuera tan servicial con él, cumpliendo cada orden que le diese, pero creía que probablemente debía ser algo así como su ¨orgullo de caballero¨.

Rápidamente Shirou fue a sentarse en la banca más cerca, la cual, para su alegría interna, se encontraba algo alejada de las demás, dándoles el espacio que Shirou necesitaba luego de andar sin descanso entre multitudes, algo que no le agradaba, pues siempre estuvo moviéndose en callejones, donde usualmente no se reunía mucha gente, salvo en contadas excepciones donde tuvo que ir a las Capitales del Mundo. Pero inmediatamente se dió cuenta de que tendría que estar ¨a solas¨, por así decirlo, con el Rey de los Caballeros, algo que lo dejo incluso más cohibido que antes, ya que al menos, mientras caminaban, se encontraban rodeados de gente que no le hacían sentir tan incómodo... Realmente no le agradaba el pensar en la ironía del asunto.

Elegantemente, la chica de cabellera rubia se sentó al lado de Shirou, pero conservando una distancia prudencial, algo que el joven agradeció internamente, pues hacía su ¨tormento¨ un poco más pasajero. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Arturia, la cual, por ésta vez, se encontraba mirando hacia el frente en lugar de su dirección. Quizás fuese que estaba distrayéndose con algo, pensó Shirou, pero prontamente llegó a la conclusión de que quizás no le estuviera mirando para evitar momentos aún más incómodos.

El [Asesino de Magos II] quería, en mayor medida, que ésta situación siguiese así el mayor tiempo posible, pero la parte más racional de su cerebro le ordenaba con gran furor que hablara con ella, ya que tener este tipo de relación dificultaría su rendimiento en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial. [Alaya] le había otorgado la que quizás era una de sus cartas más fuertes que podía sacar del [Trono de Héroes]. Si él llegase a perder, aún con todos los ¨regalos¨ que recibió, deshonraría el nombre del [Asesino de Magos] original, algo que no podía permitir.

No quería que la reputación de Kiritsugu, su padre adoptivo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, él fuera en realidad un verdadero padre para él, cayera aún más bajo. Con esa renovada confianza en lo que hacía, Shirou reunió el aire y valor suficientes como para atreverse a intentar hablarle. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de intentar no amedrentarse ante esa mirada fría que, aunque no fuera dirigida hacia su persona, le ponía intranquilo.

-Entonces... ¿cómo debería llamarte de ahora en adelante?- Su [Servant] dirigió su inexpresiva mirada hacia él, algo que lo acojonó bastante, pero evitó a toda costa que se notara, pues no quería mancillar su impresión con ella más de lo que ya estaba. Ella le miró extrañada, algo que Shirou entendió como ¨¿y eso qué importa?¨. Así que, reuniendo el resto de valor que le quedaba, continuó hablando.

-No puedo llamarte por tu nombre, debido a que muchos sospecharían y tendrían una pista crucial de tu verdadera identidad. Y aunque realmente seas una mujer, no será muy díficil para alguien con un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio el saber quién eres en realidad. He pensado en un apodo, pero tengo la corazonada de que no te agradaría mucho esa idea, así que, dime, ¿cómo debo dirigirme a ti?

Por fuera pareciera que estuviera bastante tranquilo, pero la realidad era completamente distinta, ya que apenas podía mantener esa expresió totalmente inexpresiva que esperaba, con todo corazón, que le diera la ilusión a la chica de que no le afectaba en nada su presencia, aunque intuía que la rubia ya tenía una ¨ligera¨ sospecha al respecto.

Shirou tuvo un fuerte trauma con algo relacionado con las mujeres, lo que le llevo a tener una gran pena el tan solo tener una charla casual con una mujer, razón por la cuál se mantenía lo más alejado posible de ellas, sin importar quién sea. Y ahora, tener que trabajar junto a una mujer que, como cereza del pastel, era demasiado hermosa para su gusto.

Y esa expresión de ¨no me importa nada¨ no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque intentara negarlo, era imposible no sentirse algo avergonzado con tan solo estar al lado de ella. ¡¿Y quién no lo estaría?! Aunque aparentara la edad de una jovencita que recién empezaba a cursar la Preparatoria, lo cierto es que ella irradiaba un aura de madurez que, sumado a su innegable belleza, le hacían la ¨novia perfecta¨ en cuanto a apariencia y personalidad exterior se refiere... Si lograbas ser uno de esos pocos elegidos que eran capaces de alcanzar a tener una ¨conversación¨ con ella

Y desde su punto de vista, aquella frialdad tan caracteristica de ella es algo que encajaba perfectamente con su apariencia. En terminos de un adolescente hormonal, Arturia sería llamada sin lugar a dudas una ¨belleza fría¨... Pobre del posible desgraciado que se atreviera a decirle eso en la cara. Aunque mostraba una actitud seria y recatada, tan solo era su primera impresión que se generó en poco más de un par de días, la cual era compartida con la mayoría de personas por una no tan inexplicable razón.

Ella mantuvo el contacto visual por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos para Shirou. Quería voltear la vista, pero sabía que era necesario superar su miedo irracional hacia todas las mujeresm, o al menos, intentarlo con Arturia. Y aunque le moletaba enormemente el hecho de tener que superarlas tan repentinamente, todo sea por cumplir su misión...

Sin duda, él impediría el resurgir de [Angra Mainyuu] a como diera lugar.

-... Saber...- Fue todo lo que ella pronunció antes de cambiar su vista hacia el frente, donde curiosamente se eencontraban unas personas haciendo un interpretación de la Edad Media. Shirou no sabría decir cuales eran los pensamientos de Saber en estos momentos, pero decidió ignorarlos y utilizar todas sus neuronas para sacar un nuevo tema de conversación... Aunque era más factible decir que la conversación fue de un solo lado, algo que desanimó a Shirou, quien esperaba tener al menos una charla algo decente con su [Servant].

¿Pero por qué llamarse Saber? Entendía gracias a las visiones que le mostró [Alaya], que ella había participado en la anterior Guerra del Santo Grial como un [Servant] de [Clase] [Saber]. Y también sabía que ella luchó al lado de Kirtitsugu durante aquel conflicto, pero eso no venía al caso. Entendía perfectamente que sería estúpido llamarla Arturia por los motivos que él mismo expuso, así que entendía un poco el por qué eligió ese nombre, siendo que, quizás, esa es la única manera en la que se siente comoda.

Pero, incluso si le parecía aún algo extraño el hecho de que ella quería que le llamara, siendo que no estaba atada a ninguna de las [Clases], decidió dejarlos de lado y concentrarse en encontrar un buen tema de conversación que pudiera sacarlo de este, a sus ojos, tenso silencio.

El joven de cabellera rojiza se quedó profundamente metido en sus pensamientos por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, cosa que él no notó ni quería notar, ya que seguía pensando en alguna manera de sacar una charla con Saber. Por otro lado, la chica le miraba fijamente, y sin molestarse en apartar su mirada, ya que su [Master] parecía estar en su propio mundo. Para el horror inicial de Shirou, apenas salió de su mundo, luego de habersele ocurrido un tema de conversación algo más decente que el anterior, se encontró con unos profundos ojos color verde.

-E-Em... ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó con la mayor normalidad posible el chico de ojos cafes, pero que esos mismos ojos poseían una tenue y casi imperceptible tonalidad plateada, intentando no sonar nervioso por el repentino acercamiento... O al menos así lo era desde su punto de vista. Sabía que debía superar sus traumas del pasado, ¡¿pero acaso las cosas no podría ir un poco más lento?! Es como si el mundo le estuviera diciendo ¨¡madura!¨...

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el ¨Mundo¨, ósea, [Alaya], quizás estuviera confabulando en su contra para que se dieran estos sucesos. Realmente le daban unas inmensas ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades a [Alaya], pero decidó que era mejor concentrarse en las ¨oportunidades¨ que aquel ente le estaba dando. Total, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

-No... Tan solo me preguntaba por qué estás tan nervioso con mi presencia...- ¡Mierda!: Eso fue lo que pensó Shirou en el momento en el que Saber terminó de soltar la bomba que lo pondría, lejos de lo que él esperaba, mucho más nervioso e incomodo. Intentó responderle, pero para su gran desgracia, al parecer las palabras no salían de su boca, lo cual le hacía parecer aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Saber estaba ahí, esperando, expectante por escuchar su respuesta.

Shirou sabía que ella quería una respuesta directa, pues esos ojos no se conformaran con que simplemente diga ¨es porque eres hermosa¨ y estupideces de similar calibre. Además, corría el riesgo de insultarla indirectamente, justo como hizo cuando le preguntó el por qué no era hombre, algo que, aunque contestó con la misma caballerosidad y frialdad, el joven pudo notar un pequeño deje de ira hacia su persona. O al menos eso creyó ver Shirou.

Supuso que no tenía más elección que contarle toda la verdad sobre su trauma con las mujeres, por más vergonzoso que fuera. Sabía que, definitivamente y sin lugar a dudas, su impresión sobre él bajaría incluso aún más, si es que eso era posible. Pero, al menos, tenía de consuelo que ella no se reiría de su problema... ¿o quizás sí?... No, no era momento de ponerse a dudar en estos momentos.

Miró de frente a Saber, algo muy díficil de hacer, pero que era necesario para demostrarle, con la mirada, que estaba hablando en serio. Ni siquiera supo cómo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba contándole a Saber con lujo de detalle su trauma con las mujeres a raíz de una mala experiencia que sufrió poco después de que su infame nombre del [Asesino de Magos II] se hiciera conocido.

Él se encontraba esperando a su cliente en una esquina, ubicada en la parte más peligrosa de Londres. Sabía que era peligroso siquiera atreverse a pisar éste lugar, pues ya varias Familia con un cierto prestigio buscaban su cabeza, algo perfectamente normal, ya que en la mayoría de casos, se dedicó exclusivamente a matar a sus Herederos, los cuales, a través de sus actos, demostraban lo viles que eran. Finalmente, luego de una espera de 15 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada, recibió un mensaje de su cliente, diciendole que se presentaron algunas complicaciones y no podría llegar sino hasta 3 horas después.

Lógicamente, Shirou no se quedaría esperando 3 horas para esperar a que su cliente viniera, por lo que acordó con él que se encontrarían mañana, a la misma hora acordada originalmente. Su cliente no tuvo problemas en aceptar, así que Shirou se encontraba volviendo a su hotel, el cual estaba lejos de ser un lugar apropiado para vivir, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que era un simple niño a ojos de la sociedad, pero, aún así, ese lugar era perfecto para gente como él, que solo querían pasar la noche en un lugar inadvertido para los Magos.

Mientras Shirou se acercaba cada vez más hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, escuchó repentinos sonidos extraños en lo profundo de un callejón. Shirou, que pese a ser una persona que ya había matada a varias personas en ese tiempo, seguía siendo un chico que recién estaba en mitad de sus 13. Kiritsugu nunca quiso que Shirou tomara su lugar a tan temprana edad, pero el propio pelirrojo quería, de alguna bizarra manera, honrar al hombre que le cuidó durante ¨sus primeros años¨, por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Shirou, quien era un chico muy curioso, decidió adentrarse hacia el callejón, creyendo que encontraría algo interesante. Y teniendo en cuenta que espero casi 40 minutos, ya que quería causar una buena impresión llegando antes a un tipo que ni siquiera vino, quería entretenerse con cualquier cosa. Pero lo que no esperaba, es que esa imagen se le quedaría grabada en la memoria incluso hasta estos días.

Como sea, creo que es bastante obvio lo que paso ahí, pero por las dudas: Básicamente observó como una prostituta estaba teniendo ¨eso¨ con un hombre de un aspecto muy desagradable a los ojos de Shirou. Naturalmente, cualquier chico normal de su edad se hubiera puesto, o asqueado, o curioso ante tal acto, pero como Shirou nunca recibió una educación sobre el tema de parte del [Asesino de Magos], y aún más si tomabamos en cuenta que él tenía un punto de vista inocente en cuanto a los bebés se refiere, no es de extrañar que Shirou recibiera un shock tremendo.

En parte se debía a la crianza que recibió, y al hecho de que, aunque no lo aparentara en ese entonces, había olvidado todo lo referente a su vida anterior antes despertar en un Hospital y conocer a KiKiritsugu, algo de lo que nunca supo el ¨¿por qué?¨, por lo que, técnicamente, él poseía 4 años en ese entonces. O al menos, poseía la inocencia de alguien de 4 años en lo referente a las mujeres y de como venían los bebés. Saber todo eso a raíz de ese tipo de experiencias lo marcó, ya que desde ese momento, se dió cuenta de como lo miraban algunas mujeres cada vez que estaba en la zona roja de alguna ciudad importante.

Y como siempre, ¿que mejor forma de sentirte mejor que culpar a tus padres, o en este caso, padre? Shirou sabía que Kiritsugu tenía sus problemas existenciales a causa de lo ocurrido en la anterior Guerra del Santo Grial. Sabía, también, que Kiritsugu decidió entrenarlo en todo lo que él sabía en lo referente al mundo de los Magos, por lo que, en la cabeza del hombre, nunca entró la necesidad de explicar ese tipo de cosas ¨innecesarias¨: Gracias a ese pensamiento, Shirou perdió parte del respeto que se había ganado su padre en los años que convivieron. Aunque aún así le seguía guardando un gran cariño, algo que nunca disminuyo.

-... Y esa es la historia...- Ni siquiera supo cuando había terminado de relatar su historia, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que estuvo hablando incoscientemente, volvía a preocuparse, aunque esta vez era por el hecho de haber contado la historia bien y no revelar, por accidente, como le paso algunas veces, sus pensamientos personales tan a la ligera. Por suerte, parecía que ese no era el caso, ya que Saber tan solo estaba procesando la información sin algún deje de incomodidad o confusión. Tan seguía poseyendo la misma expresión inexpresiva...

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ella siempre tenía esa cara, por lo que era imposible saber que estaba pensando el Rey de los Caballeros. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿debería dirigirse a ella como el ¨Rey¨ en lugar de la Reina? Sabía que Saber siempre había sido tratado como un hombre durante su reinado, ya que, debido a las costumbres de esa epoca, era impensable que una mujer fuera la que dirigiera el Reino, y ni hablar de las batallas. Quizás por eso Saber estaba molesta cuando le soltó esa pregunta fuera de lugar, ya que tal vez pensó que estaba cuestionando sus capacidades bélicas solo por ser mujer.

Esperaba que, de alguna extraña manera, ella fuera capaz de comprenderlo y no se siguiera sintiendo ofendida por su preguta, la cual debía de reconocer que no fuera la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación. En esta Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, sería imposible para Shirou enfrentarse él solo contra las 3 Facciones sin morir. Quizás podría, a base de un insano planeamiento en sus planes, encangarse de todos los [Masters] individualmente si estuviera en sus misiones, pero sería imposible lograr vencerlos con el apoyo de un [Servant], quienes poseen unas habilidades muy superiores a las de los simples Magos corrientes. Y aunque Shirou tiene un largo historial asesinando Magos, sus Circuitos Mágicos apenas llegaban a la media luego de entrenarlos sin parar.

Y aunque [Alaya] le dió un significativo aumento en sus Circuitos Mágicos en comparación a su yo de hace apenas un año, solo alcanzaba el nivel de un Mago un poco superior al promedio en cuanto a calidad y cantidad se refiere. Básicamente obtuvo el mismo nivel que Herederos talentosos de Familias prestigiosas de su misma edad, salvo la sutil diferencia de que sus [Circuitos Mágicos] no volverían a tener esa clase de ¨Power-Up¨ tan drastico. En parte, Shirou consideraba un poco injusto el tener todos estos obsequios regalados tan a la ligera, incluso si era para evitar el fin del mundo, pero también era cierto que tendrían que enfrentarse, en el peor de los casos, a 21 [Servant]s] y sus [Masters].

Pese a que Saber podría ser capaz de sobrevivir hasta el final si se lo proponía y evitaba luchar combates innecesarios, Shirou no corría la misma suerte, pues seguramente habría Magos mucho más talentosos que él. Y si resultaba que alguno era perteneciente a una de las tantas Familias que quieren su cabeza en un pico... Bueno, supongo que no es necesario pensar mucho para llegar al resultado, ¿verdad? Shirou no poseería la capacidad de planear meticulosamente o esperar la oportunidad adecuada en todo momento durante este Ritual, así que dependería de Arturia y su inhumana habilidad con la espada para salir airoso.

Por eso necesitaba que ella cooperase con él. Y, por más fuerte que fuera el Rey de los Caballeros, era imposible que ella fuera capaz de sobrevivir sin él. Aunque fuera la mismísima [Alaya] quien le suministraba el Maná, Shirou era el catalizador por el cual Saber podía recibir el Maná y permanecer tan tranquila en este mundo. Por lo que, con eso en mente, Shirou podría descartar que ella intentara asesinarlo en el futuro. Sin importar qué, ella debía velar por su seguridad, le guste o no.

Saber, luego de unos cuantos segundos, que parecieron eternos para Shirou, relajo su mirada y mostró una de... ¿alivio? De acuerdo, de todas las posibles miradas que espero recibir de parte de su [Servant], una mirada de alivio estaba casi hasta el fondo de la lista, solamente superado por preocupación por él, lo cual, gracias a Dios, no ocurrió. Eso hubiera roto toda la impresión que Shirou poseía sobre Saber, la cual se había ganado la admiración del pelirrojo por su porte elegante y mirada fría, pero que reflejaba una gran sabiduría para su edad... Aunque aún no sabe cuál es su edad real, y Shirou prefería no arriesgarse inútilmente a una posible paliza preguntándolo.

-¿Así que de eso se trataba?- Saber dijo aquello, aunque seguramente fue más para sí mismo que para el propio Shirou, el cual seguía confundido por la reacción de Saber ante su confesión. Shirou nunca fue bueno tratando con mujeres, razón por la que nunca quiso la más mínima interacción con ellas que sobrepasara a la de una simple amistad, pero que desgraciadamente nunca consiguió por el agravamiento de su trauma con las mujeres y la vida que llevaba. El pelirrojo quería preguntarle el por qué parecía aliviada, como si un gran peso fuera quitado de su espalda.

-Oye, Saber... ¿Puedo saber por qué pareces estar tan aliviada?- Preguntó Shirou con gran curiosidad, pues en el poco tiempo que había ¨interactuado¨ con ella, nunca había mostrado la más remota muestra de sentimientos, y sin mencionar que lo trataba con una gran frialdad, algo que le hacía creer que estaba enojada por cuestionar sus capacidad solo por el hecho de ser mujer. El [Asesino de Magos II] miró fijamente a la rubia con unos ojos que demostraban la misma seriedad que tenía cuando le tocaba cumplir algún encargo como merecenario, en un intento que podía confiar en él como un compañero.

Después de todo, lo primordial que debía tener una alianza con otra persona era estar seguro de las habilidades de tus compañeros, la cual debería ser lo suficientemente competente como para poder cubrirte la espalda: O al menos así es como Shirou veía las cosas cuando le tocaba trabajar con otras personas. Primero debía estar seguro de si poseía las habilidades para defenderse solo o no, para evitar el fracaso en la misión. Quizás fuera por esa misma razón que casi nadie quería trabajar con él, aunque el hecho de ser cazado por varias Familias quizás tuviera algo que ver el la ecuación.

Saber le miró con una expresión que, si bien estaba lejos de ser comparable con la de una chica de su ¨edad¨, parecía poseer mucha más amabilidad, lo cual desencajó a Shirou, quien ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas frías. Además de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que aún sentía pavor hacia las mujeres, y la cara de ella que decía ´hablame y te mato¨ ayudaba un poco a aligerar su nerviosismo. -Es que me alivia que mi [Master] no esté dudando de mis capacidades.- Aunque estaba sorprendido, una gran parte de Shirou estaba feliz de que haya logrado cumplir su objetivo.

-Gracias, [Master].- Esas palabras no se las esperaba el pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar el preguntar un ¨¿por que?¨. Extrañamente, Shirou tuvo la sensación de que no le gustaría su respuesta. -Por ser capaz de revelarme tu pequeño temor infantil.- Esas palabras fueron como dagas clavándose profundamente y sin misericordia en el corazón de Shirou, quien no pudo evitar sentirse insultado por esa simple oración.

Pensó que quizás ésta era la manera de devolverle el ¨insulto¨ de haber creído que era un hombre, pero si se era sincero consigo mismo, no podía imaginarse a Saber siendo tan infantilmente cruel con alguien, así que solo existía una respuesta en la mente de Shirou. - _¡Dios! ¡Ella es brutalmente honesta!_ \- Sí, la única respuesta posible era que Saber era alguien que decía siempre la verdad, sin importar si era buena o mala. ¿Quizás era una bizarra manera de cumplir el ¨honor de caballero¨ o algo así? No lo sabía, pero de todas manera, Shirou estaba herido.

Pero al menos podremos trabajar juntos sin problemas: Se intento consolar a sí mismo el [Asesino de Magos II], pensando en el hecho de que estaban a mano, por lo que ya podrían estar sin rencores. Aun así, Shirou no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo, ya que una persona tan importante como el Rey Arturo le había dicho sin tapujos que aquel temor por el que poseía un inmenso miedo a las mujeres, era algo infantil.

Ignorante de todos los problemas que ocurría en la mente de Emiya Shirou, Saber, quien en realidad era Arturia Pendragon, miraba curiosa todas las expresiones faciales que ponía su [Master], las cuales, por lo general, era muy graciosas a ojos de un tercero. ¿Por qué su [Master] actuaba de esa manera tan... extraña? ¿Acaso está siendo atacado mentalmente por otro [Master]? ¿Quizás esté intentando comprobar su lealtad viendo si era capaz de reirse de él?

- _¿O... tal vez dije algo malo?_ \- Se preguntaba a sí misma Saber, mientras estaba preocupada porque su [Master] se hubiera ofendido por un descuido de su parte. No pudo evitar reprenderse a sí misma por esto, ya que justamente cuando parecía que habían arreglado sus diferencias, por una mala elección de palabras su [Master] parecía estar teniendo un estreñimiento.

.

.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que estaban siendo observdos a una distancia algo cercana, siendo que su acompañante podía notar perfectamente que estaba observando el pequeño parque donde estaban Emiya Shirou y Saber.

El ente desconocido que observaba fijamente en la dirección de aquel parque, quien resultaba ser un hombre con un corte que parecía gastar mucho tiempo en intentar emularlo en el baño, junto a una cabellera albina que se asemejaba un poco al color plateado.

Sus ojos parecían estar fijos en la escena de un Shirou con serios espasmos faciales y una Arturia que simplemente le estaba mirando fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión aparente. Aunque el hombre fue capaz de percibir un cierto gesto de angustia en su cara.

Se centró principalmente en ella, y su pequeña e inperceptible sonrisa creció hasta formarse en una de tal magnitud que su acompañante pudo notarla perfectamente, algo que le extraño de sobre manera.

El hombre simplemente mostró una ligera sonrisa, demostrando que le parecía cómica la escena en cuestión.

-¿Que tanto estás viendo, Archer?

La voz de una chica de una larga cabellera negra y unos profundos ojos verdes, similares a los de Arturia, miraban fijamente al hombre en cuestión, quien decidió apartar la vista de aquella situación tan graciosa desde su punto de vista. El hombre de piel bronceada solamente le contestó de una manera enígmatica.

-Solo... miraba a una vieja amiga.

Y sin más, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, ignorando las quejas de su [Master] por no actuar como un verdadero [Servant]. Además de preguntarle a quién se estaba refiriendo con ¨una vieja amiga¨.

.

.

Finalmente, luego de una incomoda caminta cubierta por un profundo silencio, provocado por la brutal honestidad que mostró Saber, habían llegado a su destino: Una casa que, bien podría pasar por una mansión del Japón Antiguo, y que, para su gran desgracia, se encontraba totalmente sucia.

No es que estuviera dañada o algo así. De hecho, parecía haberse conservado bastante bien pese a los años de desuso. Pero aun así, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba llena de polvo, y las plantas, las cuales siempre fueron el orgullo de Shirou en el poco tiempo que vivió aquí, estaban totalmente marchitas, producto del continuo descuido. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar con algo de tristeza como el manzano que cuido con tanto esmero se encontraba totalmente decaído y de un color nada alentador.

Saber notó la mirada algo cohibida de su [Master], pero a riesgo de empeorar aún más la situación, termino quedándose en total silencio mientras entraba a aquella vivienda demasiado grande para su uso... Aunque puede que suene un poco raro ese pensamiento suyo, teniendo en cuenta que vivió en un castillo fuertemente fortificado. Sacó ese pensamiento suyo cuando oyó como su [Master] habría la puerta hecha al estilo japones y entraba en la morada.

Su impresión del lugar fue... muy similar a lo que los niños llamarían una ¨casa embrujada¨: Suelo polvoriento y totalmente descuidado. Manchas extrañas por toda la casa, las cuales demostraban que, efectivamente, fue ¨habitada¨ por un tipo de gente no muy amigable. Shirou estaba mostrando una expresión digna de un psicópata al presenciar como la cocina estaba en unas condiciones mucho peores que le resto de la sala, algo que Saber no sabía el por qué... Y no supo el motivo, pero sentía que tampoco quería saberlo.

El joven recorría todas las habitaciones del lugar, con una vaga esperanza de poder encontrar al menos un cuarto limpio en toda la mansión, mientras era seguido de cerca por Saber, la cual no pretendía dejar solo por ninguna circunstancia a su [Master], el cual ignoraba por completo a su acompañante. Siguieron paseando por la casa en total silencio, o al menos así era si no se consideraba los murmullos para nada felices de Shirou como ruido. Parecía que el joven estaba perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que acaso hicieron una fiesta salvaje o algo así?!- Grito a los cuatro vientos el pelirrojo con tal potencia que, seguramente, fue escuchado por los vecinos de toda la cuadra, pero eso no podría importarle menos ahora. A su lado, Saber veía con un gesto de total indiferencia esta situación, aunque entendía perfectamente el actuar de su [Master]. Tener que limpiar este lugar sería una gran molestia a su plan para la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, porque, bajo ningún concepto, podrían vivir en este lugar por 30 días, la cual era la estimación antes del resurgir de [Angra Mainyuu].

Finalmente, Shirou terminó por recomponerse luego de lanzar varias maldiciones no aptas para todo público hacia los ¨bandalos¨. Previniendo que algo así podría pasar, aunque nunca se espero que fuera a tales niveles, Shirou sacó varios instrumentos de limpieza en grandes cantidades. Saber, por más estoíca que pudiera mostrarse, no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda por la expresión que estaba poniendo su [Master] mientras limpiaba el que seguramente sería su cuarto a un ritmo demasiado alterado, como si estuviera siendo torturado o algo parecido.

- _¿Quizás es... un adicto a la limpieza?_ \- Saber no pudo evitar llegar a esa conclusión luego de observar el estado mental de su [Master], algo que la estaba haciendo sentir extraña. Quería irse a alguna otra parte, ya que el ver como estaba empezando a hiperventilarse al ver como una mancha no estaba saliendo por más fuerte que le frotara no era muy agradable para la vista, pero era su deber como [Servant] protegerlo de cualquier ataque potencial.

Eso significaba nunca alejarse de su lado, a menos que fuera terriblemente necesario o él se lo pidiera. Y aunque su convicción no llego a flaquear... tanto, decidió que lo más sano sería distraerse con algo, así que observó el cielo celeste, para, de alguna manera, lograr olvidar el hecho de que compartía habitación con alguien que se estaba volviendo loco. o al menos eso aparentaba.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos que pasaron lentamente a su parecer, dejó de escuchar el cepillado profundo producido por su [Master]. Volteó su mirada hacia él, encontrándolo totalmente rendido en el suelo, justo después de dejar el cuarto totalmente impecable, algo que no vio venir la rubia, creyendo que tomaría mucho más tiempo el dejar este lugar a un nivel algo aceptable. Al ver que ya no parecía un asesino en potencia, decidió volver a acercarse lentamente hacia el pelirrojo, pero con algo de duda.

No es que le tuviera miedo, sino más bien... incomodidad al ver esa ¨determinación¨ para algo tan vanal y simple.

Shirou, ajeno a todos los pensamientos de Saber sobre su persona, se levantó lentamente y fue directo a su enorme mochila, la cual traía todo su equipaje. Buscando impacientemente en la mochila, finalmente logró encontrar lo que buscaba: Una botella de agua mineral. Sin tapujo alguno, Shirou tomó toda la botella, la cual solo llegaba a los 500 mini-litros, en pocos segundos. Suspiro de alivio al sentir como su garganta era asaltada por tan refrescante sensación.

Observó a Saber, la cual mantenía su misma inexpresibidad que tanto la ha caracterizado en el poco tiempo que se conocieron. Ella emitía un aura digna de llamarse noble, y todo en ella reflejaba el hecho de pertenecer a un linaje ¨noble¨, por decirlo de algún modo. Aunque fuera una fuerza militar que hizo ganar muchas batallas a Camelot, un verdadero Rey también debía cumplir unos altos estándares de educación. No solo simples conocimientos, sino el cómo tratar a las personas que están por debajo de ti y a tu mismo nivel.

Sin duda alguna, ella era ¨El Rey de los Caballeros, Arthur Pendragon¨, aquel Rey que alcanzó un nivel de maestría con la espada que pocos otros Héroes podría igualar, si es que había alguno para empezar... De repente, volvió a sentirse tenso, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora e intentar conversar con ella sobre cuál sería su plan de ahora en adelante.

Por más fuerte que fuera ella ahora que no estaba atada a las [Clases], aún tendrían que enfrentarse a los que defienden las Leyes de la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial, la [Clase] [Ruler]. Además, Shirou aún corría el riesgo de intentar ser asesinado por un Mago de una Familia que haya perjudicado en el pasado, así que tampoco es como si pudieran andar revelando su identidad de manera tan relajada. Estaba seguro de que es muy probable que tengan que luchar durante la Guerra, aun sin ser parte, cosa que le molestaba enormemente.

-Bien, ya que ¨hemos¨ terminado de limpiar, supongo que es hora de planear nuestro próximo movimiento.- Saber no pudo evitar notar que su [Master] le miró de mala manera cuando pronunció el ¨hemos¨, haciéndole saber que se encontraba molesto por no haber sido ayudado. Aunque ciertamente estuvo mal quedarse mirando al cielo sin hacer absolutamente nada, tampoco es que estuviera con ganas de estar cerca de él cuando puso esa expresión de desquiciado. Pero, bajo absolutamente ningún motivo, pensaba revelar sus pensamientos frente a su [Master], quien seguramente se sentiría ofendido.

Ya bastantes problemas tenía su relación como para que a ella se le ocurriera empeorarla aún más. -Sí, [Master].- Y con eso dicho, Saber se sentó en el suelo completamente limpio sin mayores problemas, algo que Shirou sinceramente no se esperaba, debido a que, como todo buen Rey que se aprecie, siempre debería solo aceptar lo mejor que las personas le podían ofrecer. O al menos, esa es la imagen que el pelirrojo tiene sobre los Reyes, debido a sus estudios sobre los antiguo Reinos e Imperios del mundo, junto con sus Gobernantes.

El Rey de Babilonia, Gilgamesh, era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Pero, ignorando sus dudas que no poseían relevancia en estos momentos, Shirou simplemente las dejo de lado y se concentró en los asuntos que podrían costarles la vida, dependiendo de las decisiones que se tomen. Y más que nada, si ambos estaban dispuestos a acatar el plan, ya que no sería muy inteligente de su parte el no cooperar perfectamente. Con eso en mente, inicio la conversación.

-Pero antes de empezar a hablar del plan a tomar... Saber, ¿fuiste capaz de notarlo, verdad?- Ante la mención de aquello, Saber simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándole a Shirou el pie para continuar. -Como se esperaba de un [Espíritu Heroico]... Aparentemente, alguien nos estuvo observando mientras estuvimos en el parque. Y por lo que pude notar, se centró en ti más que nada... Lo que quiero preguntar es si tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser.

Ante esas repentinas, Saber no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada mucho más afilada que de costumbre, razón suficiente para acobardar al hombre más valiente, pero Shirou no retrocedió, estando seguro de que ella no le haría nada malo hasta que lograran cumplir su objetivo. En estos momentos, dejó totalmente de lado su gran miedo a las mujeres debido a su trauma, y cambió su expresión por una digna del sucesor de Kiritsugu.

Saber entendió rápidamente que lo su [Master] estaba intentando hacer: Le estaba probando, o más precisamente, estaba probando su capacidad para analizar las cosas. Era innegable que su fuerza, tanto mágica como con el arte de la espada eran muy superiores al promedio de los [Servant], aunque estaba lejos de ser la mejor a su parecer. De hecho, durante su participación en la 4 Guerra del Santo Grial, ocurrida en Fuyuki hace tan solo 10 años, fue considerada por varios otros Magos como uno de los [Saber] más fuertes. Y aunque sentía que esas afirmaciones eran algo exageradas, no podía negar que su fuerza le permitió vencer a varios de sus enemigos cuando se encontraba viva.

Prefería no recordar sus victorias en la 4 Guerra, ya que eso le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Dejó de divagar y pensó seriamente en cuál debería ser la respuesta apropiada para su [Master] rápidamente. Lo que él quería probar eran sus capacidades deductivas y saber si podría confiar en ella a la hora de hacer los planes, o que, directamente, él se encargaría de todo lo referente a las estrategias. Eligir las palabras correctas y expresar sus puntos de forma entendible era algo igual de importarte que tener una gran fuerza. Digo, ¿para que te sirve tener un tanque, si ni siquiera sabes como usarlo? Básicamente, estaba cuestionando su inteligencia, algo que ofendería a cualquier persona normal, pero Saber no podría catalogarse como alguien ¨normal¨.

Después de todo, los Héroes son personas que desafiaron el sentido común haciendo actos tanto valerosos como igualmente muy estúpidos.

-A juzgar por la distancia con la que nos observaba, lo más probable es que fuera un [Servant] de [Clase] [Archer]. También pude notar como nos observaba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, por lo que es evidente pensar que sabe que soy un [Servant] y, por consiguiente, tú mi [[Master]]. Pero... No noté ninguna sensación de peligro en su mirar, por lo que probablemente su propio [Master] le haya dado la orden de no atacarnos... Aun así, eso es...

-Raro, ¿verdad?- Shirou completó las palabras que iba a decir Saber, al mismo tiempo que su mirada cambiaba a una un poco más intrigada que seria. Era raro, o al menos así lo era para ambos, que un [Servant] no mostrara hostilidad alguna contra ellos. Cuando notaron que eran observados, Shirou fue capaz de sentir su presencia, la cual estaba en el tejado del imponente edificio en frente del parque. Le parecía muy extraño que no se le hubiera ocurrido dispararle a él cuando estaba ¨distraido¨.

Aunque sincerándose consigo mismo, muy probablemente no hubiera podido esquivar una flecha de aquel [Archer]. Después de todo, solo pudo notarlo debido a que intencionalmente expuso todo su Maná. Y gracias a los sentidos desarrollados del pelirrojo en ese aspecto, producto de las cuantiosas ocasiones en las que detectar esa acción le había salvado la vida, Shirou tendría que volver a sus días de novato si es que no podía darse cuenta de aquello.

-... Probablemente sea algún compañero tuyo de la Mesa Redonda, ¿no?- Shirou ofreció su punto de vista, el cual era otra manera de comprobar la inteligencia de Saber. Ella simplemente le contestó con el mismo tono de frialdad, aunque al mismo tiempo de educación, que tanto la han acompañado en todas sus conversaciones.

-Es posible, pero no recuerdo a ninguno de ellos con las habilidades necesarias para ser un [Archer]...

Eso extrañó bastante a Shirou, el cual no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿A que te refieres con ¨recuerdo¨? ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?

La chica de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes dudo en si debía hablar, ya que aparentemente, a ella no le parecía importante, juzgando por su extraña mirada. Pero pronto contestó, recomponiéndose casi al instante. -Mi memoria ha estado un poco extraña desde que fui convocada.- Esa respuesta no se la esperaba el [Asesino de Magos II], quien no pudo evitar que su expresión de frialdad se transformara en una de total confusión. Por suerte para él, Saber no dijo nada al respecto y siguió hablando. -Sé quién soy y mis habilidades bélicas, pero no recuerdo muy bien a mis conocidos... Me disculpo por eso, [Master]. Debí informarselo en cuanto pude.

-... No te preocupes por eso.- Aunque Shirou dijera esas palabras, lo cierto es que le inquietaba un poco ese hecho, ya que en realidad, Saber no era un [Servant] convocado por el Grial, sino que fue por [Alaya]. Él había estudiado bastante sobre el sistema por el que se regía el [Santo Grial] para convocar a los Espíritus Heroicos en este tiempo, pero realmente tenía nulos conocimientos hasta ahora sobre [Alaya] más allá de que era la ¨protectora de la humanidad¨, por así decirlo. Pero sus capacidades estaban bastante lejos de su compresión.

Por eso le preocupaba que Saber no recordara con mucho detalle su pasado, ya que eso quería decir que [Alaya] no logró hacer una [Invocación] perfecta. Le asustaba el hecho de pensar que quizás también se vio afectada sus capacidades de combate, lo cual era un gran problema, teniendo presente el desagradable hecho de que los [Ruler] querran matarlos por ser una aberración en la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial. Shirou no podía saber que tan fuertes eran los [Ruler], pero probablemente ya estén al tanto de su existencia, y es aún mucho más probable tengan la ayuda del propio Grial para matarlos.

No podían andar recorriendo la ciudad tan despreocupadamente. Aunque aparentemente los [Master] y [[Servants] normales no parecían saber que ellos se han colado en este Ritual, será cuestión de tiempo para que los propios [Rulers] les informen de la situación. Y por más que a ellos les importa bien poco que haya alguien colado, seguramente los ¨Jueces del Grial¨ le terminen ofreciendo un [Sello de Comando] para que cooperen en su captura. Esta situación parecía ponerse cada vez peor.

Esperaba seriamente que no volviera a suceder nada inesperado.

Y ese fue el día en el que Emiya Shirou aprendió que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, y que la vida es una maldita perra con él.

Inesperadamente, Shirou fue capaz de sentir como el ambiente se hizo mucho más pesado, haciéndole algo díficil el poder respirar con normalidad. Pero eso solo fue temporal, ya que pronto su cuerpo fue capaz de acostumbrarse al brusco cambio de ambiente. Por otro lado, Saber también tuvo ligeras complicaciones, aunque eso se debió principalmente al factor sorpresa. El pelirrojo miró extrañado hacia afuera de la habitación, notando como la ilumincación cambió bruscamente a un tono mucho más anaranjado.

Cuando salió hacia el patio, pudo apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba el Taller que bautizó como su ¨Guarida de Mago¨ cuando todavía era un infante y las plantas que cuidó con tanto esmero en el poco tiempo que vivió aquí. Dejó de divagar en los recuerdos de su infancia y cambio su vista hacia el cielo, notando no solo el tono anaranjado de éste, sino que también pudo distingir la carencia de la estrella. Eso le sorpendió fuertemente por unos segundos, pero pronto logró tranquilizarse, algo que Kiritsugu siempre le enseñó a hacer cuando aún se encontraba vivo.

Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y actuar en consecuencia. No podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente, ya que no solo le costaría una victoria, sino incluso su propia vida. Seguramente se encuentre con muchas sorpresas durante su estadia en Fuyuki. Quizás hasta vea cosas que pueden desafiar el sentido común, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Una misión que determinaría el destino de la humanidad, algo que, por más que no se sintiera preparado, debía aceptar si quería tener una vaga esperanza de ser, por una vez en su vida, su Ideal...

Un Héroe Justiciero es alguien que desafía el sentido común. Era alguien que, en terminos simples, es un idiota que se atrevió a enfrentar cosas imposibles solo para cumplir sus sueños.

Y por extraño que pueda parecer, ese tipo de persona es la meta de Emiya Shirou, el [Asesino de Magos II].

-¡Cuidado, [Master]!- El grito repentino de Saber, su [Servant], lo desconcertó por unos momentos, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo el sentir una fuerte sensación de peligro, que se estaba manfestando en un resplnador verdoso en el cielo anaranjado y carente de sol. Aparentemente y para su gran horror, eso no era una estrella, algo que le hizo maldecir por lo bajo. Y, aunque la situación ya de por sí fuera extraña, el sentir un bestial incremento mágico justo encima suyo fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo corriera a toda velocidad hacia cualquier dirección posible con tal de alejarse. En momentos como estos, realmente agradecía el poder utilizar el [Double Accel] de Kiritsugu de manera casi tan natural como respirar.

Gracias a la muy conveniente Arte Mágica aprendida en sus años de niño, Shirou fue capaz de llegar a la molesta y estorbosa cerca que impedía que pudiera irse a la calle, donde, aparentemente, no se encontraba ningún alma a la vista, algo que extraño aún más al Mago, pero que no pudo darle la atención necesaria por proteger su vida. Utilizando [Refuerzo] en su propio cuerpo, algo que nunca se le hizo fácil por la gran concentración que necesitaba, sin mencionar el claro dolor que era el que sus músculos se tensasen de manera tan antinatural.

Con las 2 Artes Mágicas, Shirou ganó aún más velocidad de la que un simple humano podría lograr y, a través de un acto bastante sencillo para su yo actual, destrozo la cerca con un simple empujon. Seguramente no fuera muy inteligente dejarle una vía de entrada a los potenciales invasores que ya habían allanado su casa y hecho una fiesta demasiado loca, pero en estos momentos eso poco importaba. Justamente atrás suyo, Saber le seguía muy de cerca, con una expresión un poco más... expresiva de lo usual, pero nada muy drastico.

Realmente le costaba creer que existiera una persona capaz de ostentar una ¨poker-face¨ tan puramente perfecta, algo de lo que no sabía si la chica debería sentirse orgullosa o molesta.

Cuando lograron arribar a la calle en unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternos para Shirou, vio en cámara lenta, por más que fuera imposible, como una especie de cometa de un verde demasiado claro impactaba en la misma posición en la que estuvo inicialmente. El mismo golpe generó una onda expansiva que llego hasta su casa, la cual terminó parcialmente destruida de manera muy brutal a los ojos del pelirrojo.

El saber que todas sus cosas estaban ubicadas en la misma zona que fue destruida no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a calmar su ansiedad y, sobretodo, ira que crecía en su interior.

Una gran cortina de polvo inundó toda la zona del impacto, haciéndole imposible al pelirrojo poder saber la identidad de su posible atacante. Y con eso quería decir que no sabía si era un Arte Mägica en extremo poderosa lo que chocó con su casa o si en realidad era una persona, aunque lo último parecía ser poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que los Magos, en la mayoría de los casos, no es que fueran muy partidarios de enfrentarse físicamente, salvo algunas excepciones.

A menos que fuera en realidad... -... Mierda...- Shirou murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por su [Servant], quien solamente mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente, pero sin descuidar a su [Master] por obvios motivos. El joven simplemente mostró una expresión de gran molestia, acompañada por un obvio terror, con la situación actual, al ver como una onda de viento salía disparada hacia todas las direcciones debido a un simple rugido que, desde la perspectiva de Shirou, no parecía humano.

Entonces Shirou y Saber fueron capaces de ver en primera fila, por más que no quisieran, a una mujer que, en estandares de belleza, sería considerada hermosa, pero que rompía aquella ilusión con su expresión, la cual mostraba una fiereza que el [Asesino de Magos II] solo había presenciado en casos muy especificos, pero nunca a tal magnitud. Su cabellera igual de rojiza que la de él se sacudió fuertemente por el viento generado por ella, dándole la oportunidad de presenciar sus ojos, los cuales presentaban una singular heterecromía.

Verde y dorado era una combinación extraña, aunque algo encantadora a ojos del pelirrojo. Si, sin duda alguna ella era una mujer con un cierto encanto, algo que pondría nervioso a Shirou, sin importar su actitud por demás intimidante, en circunstancias normales... Solo que ésta no era una situación normal, ya que la mujer estaba levantando una masa que fácilmente sería comparable a su peso con gran facilidad. Sumado con esa cara que le mostraba varios pensamientos homicidas, hacía que Shirou perdiera su temor a las mujeres en sí, y ahora se encontrara asustado de _aquella mujer..._

Puede que Shirou se haya enfrentado a la muerte en varias ocasiones, pero nunca le había tocado enfrentar a un oponente de tal nivel en un combate directo. Sus misiones siempre fueron relaciones con asesinatos silenciosos o aprovecharse de las debilidades de sus adversarios. Entendía perfectamente que posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse a algún [Servant] en el futuro, y gracias a eso, no estaba preocupado por el hecho de matar a las personas, ya que entendía que eso sería inevitable, por más que le doliese. Pero eso no le quitaba el miedo que corroía su alma.

Tenía miedo... pero no por su vida, sino por la del resto de humanos que tendrían sus vidas contadas si él fallaba. Ésta era su oportunidad de ser indirectamente lo más parecido a un Héroe Justiciero, y eso le provocaba una presión que nunca antes había conocido. Pero, pese a aquello, se concentró solamente en su oponente: El [Master] del [[Servant]] que lo miraba como a una presa que, conociendo a los Magos, seguramente esté escondiéndose en algún lugar donde pudiera ver la batalla.

Había muchas cosas que no entendía de esta situación, pero por ahora, las dejaría de lado, ya que primero tendría que centrarse en sobrevivir.

Se concentró en localizar al Mago a través de una Arte Mágica que aprendió del propio Kiritsugu como una manera de saber si había Magos enemigos a su alrededor para, de esa forma, poder evitar posibles emboscadas. Después de todo, aunque Kiritsugu tiene un largo historial de haber asesinado a personas muy poderosas para el Mago Promedio, siempre se valió de trucos o utilizar armas creada por el ¨otro lado¨ del mundo.

Finalmente, logró localizar una presencia, ubicada a poco menos de una cuadra de él. Utilizando el [Double Accel], Shirou se impulsó rápidamente hacia la posición de su primer oponente. -¡Distraela, Saber!- La chica simplemente asintió mientras transformaba su vestimenta de digna señorita refinada de Inglaterra a una armadura, la misma con la que ella apareció en su [Invocación]. Con sus dos manos, empuñaba una espada que era completamente invisable para los ojos de la [Servant], la cual rápidamrente se lanzó al ataque, ignorando magistralmente a Shirou, quien se alejó a una gran velocidad.

Su primera batalla como equipo acababa de comenzar, y por el momento, Shirou dejó sus inseguridades de lado para concentrarse en la realidad.

.

.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _ **1: Sé que quizás algunos se podrían confundir, así que lo dejaré claro. Por ejemplo, [Saber] y Saber están en dos contextos diferentes. [Saber] es la [Clase] de [Servant] que se maneja con espadas, y Saber es como Shirou se refiere a ella por petición suya.**_

 _ **Del mismo modo, [Archer] es cuando se refieren a su [Clase], mientras que Archer, por si mismo, es el apodo con el que le llama su [Master]**_

 _ **Quizás sea un poco confuso, pero espero que lo tengan en cuenta para evitar futuras confusiones.**_

 _ **2: La ¨nenaza¨ de Shirou.**_

 _ **Seguramente si leyeron el Prólogo 1, se habrían esperado a un Shirou totalmente Badass y hasta arriba de Power-Ups. Pues, aunque si es cierto que será mucho más serio y frío que su versión del canon, lamento decirles que, desde mi punto de vista, Shirou es un personaje infantil.**_

 _ **Ósea, puede ser cierto que ser un Héroe Justiciero parecería un sueño muy noble, pero seguro que la mayoría de ustedes piensa que es un sueño estúpido, lo cual explica el odio que poseen algunas personas con él fuera y dentro del Fandom. Además, hay varias historias de este Fandom aquí en donde Shirou ¨madura¨ y empieza a valorar más su vida, como también las de aquellos que le importan.**_

 _ **En lo personal, no me parece malo que Shirou quiera ser un Héroe Justiciero, por más tonto e irreal que sea, ya que es algo que queda bien con el persoanaje y es parte de su escencia. Por eso no haré a un Shirou ¨maduro¨, que se dé cuenta de que eso es una equivocación.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, volviendo a lo importante, puede parecer que Shirou actuó como un ¨maricon¨ ante Saber, pero eso tiene una explicación, la cual dije indirectamente en el capítulo: Shirou es alguien demasiado inocente...**_

 _ **Y sí, ya sé que habrá varios que me saquen el hecho de que ¨¿acaso alguien inocente mataría sin dudar a las personas, por más merecido que se tuviera ese destino?¨, pero tengo una explicación para eso.**_

 _ **Shirou, en ese tiempo, era alguien totalmente ajeno a las cuestiones sexuales, debido a que se concentró exclusivamente en aprender sobre el mundo de Kiritsugu, y el hombre ni siquiera se molestó en enseñarle esas cosas, ya que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, como entrenarlo para que pudiera sobrevivir en el mundo de los Magos. Debido a esto, él nunca tuvo contacto con eso hasta ese día, en el cual observó aquella escena que le marcó de por vida.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que él no entendió sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió investigarlo a fondo, y cuando se enteró, entró en shock. Esto es gracias a que Shirou se relacionaba en el bajo mundo, donde esas cosas estaban a la orden del día. Y, como cereza del pastel, descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de todas esas mujeres cuando le veían o hablaban. Como todo niño normal, quedó perturbado hasta la actualidad.**_

 _ **Y también quisiera aclarar el hecho de que Shirou actué... ¨fuera de lugar¨ para alguien que enfrentó y asesinó a decenas de Magos. Bueno, quizás podría haberlo hecho un poco más ¨Badass¨, por así decirlo, pero sentí que eso sería demasiado cliché, ya que hay varias historias con ese tipo de Shirou, sobre todo en el fandom ingles.**_

 _ **Sí, Shirou será una persona que no dudará en matar a alguien si es que no hay otra alternativa, pero no por eso será una persona deprimente y bastante fría, justo como lo fue Kiritsugu. Ya expliqué anteriormente que me estoy basando en la hipotesis de que Shirou se culpa por las muertes del Gran Incendio, por lo que, a mi parecer, Shirou posee la misma fuerza en su ideal que Kiritsugu, con la ligera diferencia de que Shirou no tuvo que vivir todas las experiencias traumaticas que marcaron al [Asesino de Magos].**_

 _ **De hecho, aunque pueda ser considerado Spóiler el decirlo, Kiritsugu le dió a Shirou una infancia ¨normal¨ si se le comparaba a la suya. De ahí que posee esos pensamientos más ¨infantiles¨. Y eso para mí está bien, ya que no planeo hacer a Shirou un calco perfecto de su padre.**_

 _ **Y como dato extra, Shirou posee una baja autoestima debido justamente a no sentirse lo suficientemente importante como para que solo él sobreviviera, junto con el hecho de que constantemente lo estén comparando con su padre.**_

 _ **3: Y siguiendo con el anterior punto, esto significa que la relación entre Shirou y Arturia, en caso de darse, lo cual es muy probable, tardé su tiempo en aparecer. Como dije antes, Shirou tiene un trauma con las mujeres, y aunque se atrevió a abrirse con Saber, aún posee un gran miedo hacia las mujeres, razón por la cual le afectó tanto sus palabras. Así que no esperen que el romance se dé pronto.**_

 _ **Quizás tengan que esperar hasta el próximo año para eso.**_

 _ **Y también, para que Shirou pueda tener una relación con Saber, o con cualquier chica en general, tengo que apegarlo un poco a su versión del canon, ya que si Shirou actuara como Kiritsugu, lo más probable es que vea a Saber justamente por lo que es, un [[Servant]]. Y aunque me gusto Fate/Zero, siento que Shirou no podría encajar con la personalidad de Kiritsugu, por más que el personaje sea uno de mis favoritos.**_

 _ **Bueno,**_

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Adv Satoshi:**_

 _ **Pues creeme que no sabía nada de Ozymandias hasta que mg1147 me informó detalladamente sobre él... Y cuando digo detalladamente es MUY detalladamente... Todavía me cuesta un poco memorizarme al 100% su Noble Fantama.**_

 _ **Bueno, como ya dije antes, leí hace poco tiempo la ¨Epopeya de Gilgamesh¨, y por lo que recuerdo, su viaje como ¨Héroe¨ comenzó mucho después de los eventos que mostré en el Prólogo 3, ósea, su encuentro con Enkidu. Luego de su muerte, es realmente donde empieza su travesía para intentar obtener la inmortalidad.**_

 _ **Por eso creí que no quedaría bien que fuera llamado ¨Rey de los Héroes¨ cuando aún ni siquiera comenzó su aventura como tal. Y como escuché que Babilonia era algo así como la ¨Nueva York del mundo antiguo¨ según escuché un comentario al respecto por ahí, creí que quedaría mejor que fuera llamado ¨Rey de Reyes¨ en lugar de ¨Rey de los Héroes¨.**_

 _ **Además de que, según mis investigaciones sobre las mitologias, Gilgamesh es el Héroe más antiguo del que se tiene regristo, y como el Flash Back transcurré en la epoca donde era conocido como un Rey, creí que era un termino más correcto.**_

 _ **Y sobre Saber/Lancer... Es probable, pero aún no estoy seguro de una forma creíble de introducirla. Si se te ocurre alguna idea, es más que bienvenida.**_

 _ **mg1147:**_

 _ **Lo siento por no haber avanzado con tu historia y tampoco haberme podido contactar contigo, pero es que estaba muy ocupado intentando terminar este capítulo que se termino extendiendo casi por el doble.**_

 _ **Pues estoy más inclinado a crearlos por mi mismo, pero tengo que investigar bien si es que no tienen una versión suya en el Nasuverso.**_

 _ **Nuevamente com ya dije, en el momento en el que publiqué el Prólogo 3, no tenía la menor idea de que Ramses tenía su propia versión en el Nasuverso, y ya expliqué mis razones para llamarlo de esa manera en el comentario de Adv Satoshi. Para la próxima creo que tendré que investigar más a fondo antes de cometer otro deslize.**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Me alegra que te gustara el Prólogo 3, y sobre la relación de Gilgamesh y Enkidu... Bueno, no sé que decir. Yo tengo planeado que tengan una relación similar a lo Naruto y Sasuke, pero sin llegar a nada serio. Ósea, tendrán una relación muy cercana de amigos que, por diversas, acabara siendo malinterpretada por los demás, creyendo erroneamente que hay ¨algo más¨ en su relación.**_

 _ **Pero eso solo será más que nada para generar un poco de humor, así que no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Por un momento me debatí de si hacer mujer a Enkidu, pero al final decidí apegarme al canon a hacerlo un hombre androgino, como solo Type-Moon sabe hacerlo xD. No estoy en contra de esa idea, pero creo que sería demasiado rara la relación que tendrían ambos. Aunque admito que llegue a pensar ciertas escenas algo clichés del Anime en su momento, creo que tome la decisión correcta.**_

 _ **Gracias por los datos sobre los [[Servant]s] debilitados en la 5 Guerra, ya que originalmente pensaba hacer algunas partes de mi historia muy similar a Fate/Stay Night. Ahora buscaré la forma de que cada uno de ellos esté a su máximo potencial, y probable eso tenga que incluir a [[Master]] Oc en la historia. Sé que hay gente a la que no le gustan los Oc, pero como no sé lo suficiente de los personajes del Nasuverso más allá de los [[Master]] del canon, será díficil encontrar otra salida.**_

 _ **Pero tengo una pregunta: ¿A cual Bazzet te refieres? Tengo entendido que hay un personaje del Nasuverso que se llama Bazzet Fraga, ¿es esa? Y si no es así, agradecería que me pudieras decir quién es.**_

 _ **Intentaré informarme más de Medusa, ya que nunca entendí muy bien su historias o habilidades del todo.**_

 _ **Sobre Sasaki/Saber... Estoy viendo si es eso posible, ya que hasta el momento no he encontrado nada que me lo confirmé. Pero tienes razón al decir que sería supero OP.**_

 _ **¿Existe un Emiya-Limited-Zero-Over? Pues yo realmente no he encontrado nada referente a eso. Lo más cercano fue el Shirou/Saber/Masamune.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que no me molestan tus opiniones. De hecho, me agrada que cada una me expresé lo que le gusta o desagrada de mi historia. De esa manera voy mejorando.**_

 _ **Y algo que no entendí del todo... ¿Quieres que haya Harem? Realmente no tengo nada en contra de eso, ya que me gustan varias historias de ese genero y uno acaba por acostumbrarse. Aunque sería algo díficil, ya que apenas tengo algo de experiencia en lo referente al romance, y pienso que sería algo arriesgado el poner un Harem.**_

 _ **Pero si la mayoría lo quiere, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.**_

 _ **Como dije anteriormene, no me molesta que opinen sobre cualquie cosa, siempre que lo hagan con respeto. Así que no te preocupes por eso...**_

 _ **Por cierto... ¿Cu se puede convertir en un Berseker o algo así? Eso sería muy interesante si fuera verdad... y sobre todo curioso.**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero no puedo jugar Fate/Grand Order porque mi celular no posee la capacidad para correrlo.**_

 _ **dragoforos:**_

 _ **Si, admito que originalmente tenía pensado saltarme la batalla e ir directamente a su interacción, pero creí que sería algo aburrido de ver, ya que hasta ahora no había mostrado ninguna batalla, y para bien o para mal, planeo hacer que los comabates sean lo mejor de la historia. Por supuesto que también tengo planeado hacer que la trama sea mínimanente interesante, pero pasara un tiempo antes de que eso ocurra. Después de todo, apenas es el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Sí, haces bien el suponer que Gilgamesh estará más orientado a ser un [Caster], aunque seguirá siendo un Archer, ya que, al menos a mí, me dio la impresión de que la [Gate of Babylon] es un Noble Fantasma demasiado fuerte, y además el que más me marcó, puesto que yo empecé viendo Fate/Stay Night 2006 y luego Unlimited Blade Works, donde me pareció un ¨final boss¨ en extremo OP. Sé que quizás esté equivocado, pero aun así pienso que ese Noble Fantasma es como el sello del personaje.**_

 _ **Bueno, sobre el por qué decidí que él estuviera orientado a la Magia, se debe a que desde pequeño me encantó la fantasia... Sí, es una razón muy pobre, pero es la verdad. Creo que vi por algún lado que Gilgamesh tenía una fuerza física similar a un [Berseker], pero perdió contra Shirou... Aunque, por lo mostrado en su batalla al final de Unlimited Blade Works, ese Shirou era un ¨súper humano¨.**_

 _ **Perdonen si hago mucha referencia a los Animes, pero es lo único que conozco de Fate, ya que nunca jugué ningún videojuego de la franquicia.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, consideré que ¨Rey de los Héroes¨ no lo quedaría bien a Gilgamesh en ese entonces, ya que en la epoca donde está ubicado el sueño, ósea, en su encunetro y batalla con Enkidu, solamente era conocido como un Rey. No estoy seguro de cual es la epoca de donde viene Ozymandias, ya que nunca fui un religioso, pero creo que hay como mínimo, casi 2.000 de años de diferencia. Por eso le puse ese titulo a Gilgamesh, aunque por supuesto que Ozymandias lo reclamará como suyo cuando haga aparición.**_

 _ **Me da gusto que alguien lo comprendiera.**_

 _ **Sí, aparentemente todos quieren que haya un enfrentamiento entre los dos Shirou, cosa a la que yo también me apunto, ya que sería muy interesante escribir su enfrentamiento. Pero, pese a que no parece ser muy popular en el Fandom, o al menos así es si lo comparamos con Emiya, me agrada Sieg. Es un personaje con mucho potencial, ya que esencialmente en un bebé que no conoce nada del mundo. Podrías convertirlo en un Mesias de buen corazón o en un desalmado que cree que la humanidad debe desaparecer. Si el autor lo sabe manejar bien, podría convertirlo en un muy buen personaje.**_

 _ **Y saliendo del tema, su batalla contra Shirou A., aunque corta, me pareció el cierre perfecto para la serie. No solo por su muy buena animación, sino también porque Sieg no solo demostró por primera vez la ira a tal nivel, siendo que parecía un personaje muy tranquilo, sino también por el hecho de que obtuvo el poder necesario para vencer a Amakusa Shirou a través de la ira. Creo que, si explotó bien al personaje con estos datos, podría volverlo mucho más oscuro y decidido.**_

 _ **De hecho, mi plan es crear como ¨una guerrilla de tres bandos¨.**_

 _ **¨Por un lado está Shirou, quien, aunque aún tenga el deseo de ser un Héroe Justiciero y se sea mucho más infantil que Kiritsugu, entiende perfectamente que una vida no se puede comparar a la de 10, por poner un ejemplo. Por más rechazo que le dé la idea, al final Kiritsugu transmitió su enseñanza de vida a su hijo, haciéndolo sufrir en cada asesinato o vida que no puede salvar.**_

 _ **Estas acciones es algo que no puede aceptar Sieg, quien, por más convincentes que puedan parecer los argumentos de Shirou, y que el mundo no es un lugar de color rosa, no puede aceptar que una vida tenga que morir por la del resto. Él cree que se podrían salvar las vidas de todos si se esfuerzan, algo que Shirou cree infantil, pero que envidia un poco, ya que desearía creer que eso es posible.**_

 _ **Pese a que no estén de acuerdo con sus ideales, tienen un objetivo en común, Amakusa Shirou, quien no puede aceptar su idea de salvación tan errada. La de Emiya nunca traerá la verdadera salvación desde su punto de vista, ya que solo generará odio entre los que perdieron a un ser querido. Por otro lado, Amakusa Shirou cree que la forma de ver el mundo de parte de Sieg es demasiado inocente, creyendo que no llevará a nada.¨**_

 _ **Esa es más o menos la idea que tengo planeada, aunque puede cambiar con el tiempo.**_

 _ **No te preocupes, que tomaré muy en cuenta tu opinión.**_

 _ **Originalmente tenía el capítulo listo hace varios días, pero decidí alargarlo el doble, ya que me parecía muy aburrido de leer. Espero no te moleste el cambio abrupto.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te haya gustado el Prólogo 3. Tenía serias dudas de si tendría buen aceptación, ya que no estaba seguro de si sería bien visto un Gilgamesh más humanizado. Me alivia enormemente que te haya agradado el Prólogo 3.**_

 _ **makoto-kun san:**_

 _ **Entiendo. Perdón por la confusió que tuve.**_

 _ **Ryuzaki Uchida:**_

 _ **Wow... Esas son muchos halagos que me hacen sentir bien conmigo mismo.**_

 _ **Sí, sinceramente no sé mucho sobre Arturia/Lancer más allá de la información que recibí de mg1147. Ósea, no conozco si ella posee algún cambio en comparación con la clásica, así que decidí no arriesgarme. Tengo planeado meterla más adelante, pero eso será muy en el futuro, y puede que al final cambie de idea.**_

 _ **Sobre las variaciones... Pues tienes razón. Archer EMIYA es un posible Shirou que sobrevivió a la 5 Guerra del Santo Grial, pero sin ¨salvar¨ a Arturia y trabajando con Rin en la Torre del Reloj. Creo que en eso se parece mucho a Unlimited Blade Works, con la diferencia de que Arturia si logró aceptar su destino. Por eso dudo que Shirou se convierta en EMIYA, ya que es solo su posible futuro si toma las mismas decisiones que él, cosa poco probable si tenemos en cuenta que EMIYA es de otra línea temporal...**_

 _ **O al menos eso dice la Wiki de Fate...**_

 _ **De hecho, tengo planeado una, a mis ojos, gran idea sobre eso. Aunque no sé si a ustedes les vaya a gustar.**_

 _ **Me alegra que te hayan parecido bien hechos Amakusa Shirou y Gilgamesh, ya que dudaba el poder hacerlos bien... Bueno, con Amakusa fue más fácil, ya que en sí, no cambia mucho de su versión en Apocrypha, pero Gilgamesh fue un gran reto. Espero que no te dececpcione su evolución en la historia.**_

 _ **Guest makoto-kunsan:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, ya que tengo planeado prácticamente desde que se ocurrió esta idea el incluir a Mordred en la historia. Será muy importante en la historia, aunque como ya dije anteriormente, principalmente me centraré en los 5 protagonistas, así que no te dececpciones si ves que pasan varios capítulos sin que aparezca ella.**_

 _ **Sí, todo el mundo al parecer prefiere el combate entre los dos Shirous. Creo que es uno de esos casos en los que ¨¡Sería genial si estos dos se enfrentaran!¨ que ocurren de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, a mí me parecería súper epico que Archer EMIYA y Kiritsugu se vieran cara a cara. Por supuesto que no se enfrentaran, pero me encantaría si eso llegara a pasar.**_

 _ **Espero que este tipo de capítulos sean lo suficientemente largos para ti, ya que no creo poder hacerlos de una cifra bestial como 20.000 palabras.**_

 _ **Guest :3... xD:**_

 _ **¿Ósea que tú eres makoto-kun san?**_

 _ **Bueno, es mi culpa por no fijarme tanto en el nombre. Agradecería que pudieras hacerlo desde una sola cuenta, ya que me es algo confuso, si es que no te molesta, claro está.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Bueno, como no estoy seguro de si son dos personas diferentes, los dividiré por números. Me gustaría que los Guest fueran capaz de dejarse un nick. Incluso aceptaría que se pongan solamente un ¨7¨ y ya está. Es que eso se me hace muy confuso.**_

 _ **1: ¿Enserio? Pues creeme cuando te digo que no sabía nada sobre eso. Vaya, te agradezco que fueras capaz de mostrarme mi error antes de cometer una tontería. Realmente no sé mucho del Nasuverso en general, salvo Fate y la primera pelicula de Kara no Kyoukai. Y de lo que pude ver en Fate, nunca han mencionado nada sobre eso.**_

 _ **... Supongo que tendré que ponerme aún más desquiciado en buscar información.**_

 _ **Una vez más, gracias por advertirme.**_

 _ **2: Muchas gracias por el dato, aunque me sigue pareciendo algo complicado eso de las multiples posibles Arturias. Te agradecería si fueras capaz de informarme sobre todas las Arturias posibles y sus armas.**_

 _ **3: Pues debo admtir que es una idea bastante interesante. Lo tendré en cuenta.**_

 _ **Y ahora, le respondo a otro Guest, que parece ser alguien diferente al anterior.**_

 _ **Guest 2:**_

 _ **1: Enserio... Me estoy empezando a cansar de explicar el motivo de mi error. Si quieres saber el por qué nombré a Gilgamesh ¨Rey de Reyes¨, lee mi respuesta a dragoforos.**_

 _ **2: No te preocupes, no tengo planes de abandonar esta historia en un futuro próximo.**_

 _ **3: Espero que este tipo de longitud te parezca aceptable, ya que al menos, a mi parecer, me parece una cifra justa.**_

 _ **4: Sí... todos quieren un combate entre los dos Shirou.**_

 _ **5: Interesante propuesta... Aunque si llego a escribirla, será en un One-Shot aparte y en un tiempo mucho más lejano. Si llego a publicarlo, les avisaré de antemano.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, agradecería que fueras capaz de dejarme un nombre, para así poder reconocerte, si es que no te molesta.**_

 _ **TNG-san:**_

 _ **Antes que nada, lo siento. Supongo que fue un pequeño error de mi parte el confundir tu nombre. Pido perdón por eso.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, vamos a lo importante.**_

 _ **En primera, dejame decirte que aprecio que seas capaz de exponer tus opiniones de forma contundente, pero siempre respetando. Desgraciadamente, estoy contestando tu comentario justo después de terminar de escribir este capítulo, por lo que no pude tomar tus consejos y ponerlos en práctica. Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo... espero.**_

 _ **Aprecio tus comentarios, aunque son los más dificiles de contestar, ya que me obligan a pensar seriamente mi respuesta.**_

 _ **Ahora, sobre el capítulo anterior, ósea, el 2, entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista, y en cierta medida, ahora lo comparto. Supongo que fue un error de mi parte hacer una reacción tan exagerada, algo de lo que siempre me he acostumbrado a hacer en mis historias anteriores, las cuales, obviamente, nunca publicaré en Fanfiction debido a sus horrrosos errores.**_

 _ **Yo tengo un poco de confianza en mi manera de escribir en cuanto a calidad de escritura en sí, pero no tanto en la historia. La verdad yo siempre he escrito cuando me llegaba la inspiración en momentos muy especificos en Octubre, hace no mucho en realidad. Y tampoco me tomo muchas molestias para releer el capítulo seriamente, así que considero algo natural que haya contradicciones en lo que escribo en algunos casos.**_

 _ **Además de que ese Prólogo en sí lo escribi en una semana... Básicamente, escribí 500 palabras cada día, y luego lo dejaba abandonado. Entiendo que haya perdido un poco la idea de las cosas que toco en ese capítulo.**_

 _ **Y bueno, realmente lo que estoy haciendo son poner excusas para intentar ¨suavizas¨ el hecho de que, a mi parecer, el personaje de John no me atrajo mucho, pero era necesario. De hecho, pienso que, hasta la fecha, no he escrito ningún personaje ¨memorable¨, por así decirlo. O al menos esa es mi opinión.**_

 _ **Y poco más que agregar. Totalmente de acuerdo con tu opinión. Intentaré no centrarme tanto en los errores ortograficos y más en la historia junto a sus personajes, algo que me hace falta mejorar.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, vamos a lo que importa.**_

 _ **1: Bueno... Luego de releerme el Prólogo 3 con más calma, ignornado el calor del momento que sentí en año nuevo al empezar a escribirlo, noté algunos errores.**_

 _ **Creo que lo que yo hago es ¨adaptar el Nasuverso a mi gusto¨ en vez de ¨adaptarme a las reglas del Nasuverso¨.**_

 _ **Además de, como ya dije anterioremente, las contradicciones que encontre´mientras lo leía. Y, nuevamente, eso se debe simplemente a que solamente escribo cuando tengo inspiración, ósea, escribo lo que se me viene a la mente. Además de que, para mi gran desgracia, soy muy malo en darme cuenta de errores de ese estilo, motivo por el que siempre termino re-escribiendo el libro que estoy creado.**_

 _ **Entiendo esos errores, y seguramente en un futuro lejano, cuando ya esté seguro de mis capacidades, termine re-escribiéndolo por completo. Aunque, a mi parecer, en lo referente a las ganas de enfrentarse a los Dioses, pero temerles, no le veo nada de malo.**_

 _ **Digo, por una parte están sus deseos más primitivos, ósea, el enfrentarse a ellos, y por el otro lado, está la dura realidad que golpea a su ser: el hecho de que no puede hacerlo. Son dos cosas muy contradictorias, pero, me ¨alegra¨ decir que, realmente yo le escribí de esa manera a proposito.**_

 _ **Ósea, el querer, pero no poder, algo que no veo nada de malo. Aunque quizás haya escrito un error mucho más ¨fuerte¨ al respecto y que no noté... Ah, creo que necesito un Lector Beta que me diga sobre mis erorres.**_

 _ **Yo creo que, en general, no soy muy bueno en usar correctamente personajes ya establecidos, debido a que constantemente cambio algunas actitudes suyas para hacerlo más a ¨mi estilo¨. Creo que eso se notó en este capítulo también, algo que no puedo negar ni aunque quisiera. Sé que éste capítulo tendrá sus errores e inconcistencias con respecto a lo que escribí anteriormente o al propio canon, pero, francamente, no pude notar ninguno.**_

 _ **Sí... No tengo madera de critico, al parecer.**_

 _ **¿Acaso debería poner como advertencia ¨Semi UA¨ o algo así? ¿Tú que opinas, TNG-san?**_

 _ **Bueno, en cuanto a los errores con respecto a Gilgamesh, yo me estoy basando más en la Epopeya, o al menos, lo que recuerdo de ella, en donde Gilgamesh busca arduamente la busqueda de la inmortalidad o algo así... A mi parecer, echarse a reír cuando la cruda realidad choca contra ti no es para ponerse a reír.**_

 _ **Pero, aparte del hecho de que yo me puedo estar olvidando de ese hecho en la Epopeya, el no importarle nada el ya no ser alguien inmortal es algo que va mucho más con el Gilgamesh del Nasuverso, del cual si me podría esperar esa reacción. Quizás no venga mucho al caso, pero a mi me gusta mucho aprender sobre las diferentes mitologias, razón por la que decidí ver Fate en primer lugar.**_

 _ **Eso significa que yo me baso mucho más en sus versiones ¨reales¨ que en las de Fate, motivo por el caul entiendo el rechazo que podría tener algunos con mi historias. Después de todo, no estoy respetando al canon.**_

 _ **Y nuevamente me estoy preguntando, mientras escribo esto, si no debería poner ¨AU¨ en la sinopsis de la historia. Pienso que, de esa manera, podría ahorrarme muchos problemas futuros.**_

 _ **2: Bueno, esto es un error mío, así que es totalmente mi culpa. Pero diré como defensa que no sabía que Enkidu realmente existia... Ósea, el propio nombre del que creo es un juego... (¿o era una novela ligera?) del que aparece, ¨Strange Fake¨, ya me parecía algo sospechoso. Y teniendo en cuenta que mis conocimientos en ingles solo se limita a los colores y poco más en ese tiempo, tan solo entendí ¨Fake¨, que, en esa epoca, erroneamente creí que significaba ¨Falso¨. Como tal, rápidamente lo asocié con algo creado por los propios fans, como el juego ¨Hollow Ataraxia¨, algo que no era canon del Nasuverso.**_

 _ **Además, otro pensamiento que me ayudo a fomentar de la veracidad de la existencia de Enkidu es que, como Gilgamesh parece ser un personaje bastante querido (O al menos esa impresión me dio luego de buscar por internet) creí que la imagen de Enkidu era un Fan-art que se termino haciendo muy popular o algo así... Lo sé, ¿es muy tonto, verdad? Pero, honestamente, eso es lo que pensaba en ese tiempo, producto de la ignorancia en lo que respectava al Nasuverso... Y por cierto, ni siquiera sabía que existia algo llamado ¨Nasuverso¨.**_

 _ **Sé que, nuevamente, estoy poniendo excusas, pero hablando francamente, estos fueron mis verdaderos pensamientos hasta hace realmente poco.**_

 _ **No sé que tal te pareció éste capítulo, pero, teniendo en cuenta que no hay mucha diferencia con respecto al Prólogo 3, probablemente haya cometido los mismos errores. Pondré lo que me dijiste en práctica para el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Es mi culpa por no investigar más al respecto o no tomarme en serio la lectura. Pido disculpas de antemano.**_

 _ **3: Realmente me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, algo en lo que sí tengo confianza... Al menos en narrarlas, ya que pienso que cometeré el error de hacer a un personaje algo más fuerte o débil (dependiendo del caso) contra uno al que no podría hacerle pelea. Bueno, eso se verá más adelante, en el próximo capítulo, en el cual intentaré dejar más diferenciada la diferencia de poderes.**_

 _ **Espero no cometer algún error.**_

 _ **4: No te preocupes. Aunque admito que al comienzo me asusto un poco el hecho de que no te gustara el capítulo, entiendo que no todos los comentarios serán positivos. Aprecio que me expongas tus puntos de vista y los compartas con respeto, algo que aprecio bastante.**_

 _ **Como dije anteriormente, ya tenía el capítulo hecho cuando leí tu comentario. Y como ya he tardado bastante en publicar, decidí arriesgarme. Te aseguro que en el próximo prestaré más atención a los detalles y evitar las contradicciones.**_

 _ **Tus opiniones son más que bievenidas. Aprecio tus opiniones, ya que me ayudan a avanzar como escritor... Aunque eso se verá más en el próximo capítulo, donde esta ves si me tomaré el tiempo de leer lo que escribo meticulosamente.**_

 _ **X-X-X-X-X**_

 _ **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios...**_

 _ **Sinceramente, me encuentro muy cansado, así que es todo por ahora.**_

 _ **Recuerden que si algo no les gusto del capítulo o no les convenció, y no fui capaz de explicarlo, déjenlo en los comentarios y yo amablemente les responderé con la mayor honestidad que pueda.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, adiós.**_


End file.
